Twist of Fate
by Kijo-88
Summary: WARNING: This story features Ryoko falling in love with a DBZ character. Yes, it is a crossover story. If you think Tenchi is the only guy for Ryoko, well, SO DO I! Remember, this is a fan-FICTION, it's not real so if you don't like it, read somethin' els
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
"Another rainy day!" sighed Trunks.  
  
He had just woken up to a flash of lighting and a boom of thunder.  
  
Trunks yawned and dragged himself out of bed.  
  
Trunks was a fighter. He was well built with blue eyes and lavender hair that came to his shoulders, part of it framing his face and the back half of it pulled back into a low pony tail. He also had been through a lot of misery in his own time.  
  
The neon red numbers on his clock read 7:09am, which was awfully early, but he couldn't go back to sleep. He walked over to the window and looked outside. Pouring down rain, he couldn't even see the Gravity Capsule his father had trained in.  
  
He grabbed the tube that read U-17 FVC on the label that was sitting on the windowsill and threw it on the ground. *POOF* Suddenly a cappuccino maker appeared. He poured himself a cup of French Vanilla and sat in the chair. It was nice of Bulma and Vegeta to let him stay in the past for a while. He had come back to the past to tell them that he had beaten all three androids in his time in one day! Bulma invited him to stay for a while. She liked to be around him, which kind of made Trunks nervous, but hey? She was his mom...kind of...in a way. So he planned to stay for a month or two then return to his own time. He glanced over at his sword that lay near the bed reflecting the moonlight. Trunks remembered the first time he had visited the past and had beaten Frieza and King Cold with that sword, and got to meet Goku and all the others. That made him happy because the only survivor in his time was Gohan, but even he wasn't alive for long before the androids killed him 10 years before, when Trunks was 13. "Gohan..."thought Trunks. He really should spend more time with him. He realized he missed him in his own time, and was thrilled when he was able to see him again in the past for the first time. "I really should plan something for us to do...like a vacation!" Looking outside again, Trunks realized that's what they needed to do...to get away from all the rain! He picked up the phone and dialed the number for the San household...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Yuigi...Yuigi...hey kiddo are ya awake?"  
  
Yuigi's eyes adjusted and saw the green eyes and spiky red hair of Washu, the scientist.  
  
"Have...have I been asleep for many years now? Am I grown up?" Yuigi asked.  
  
The reason why she wondered this was because she used to be evil. She had created demon-like creatures and set them free on earth. She was lonely and had no friends, and she longed to have fun. The result of all this was to be locked away, isolated from the rest of the world. Somehow, she was freed and met a girl her age named Sasami. Sasami was the only one who listened to her, the only one who would call her 'friend'. She schemed to make a perfect world for the both of them, with no one else in it. This world would be Earth, which she would destroy first before making it a place just for Sasami. Yuigi created a girl Tenchi's age named Sakuya, who would become Tenchi's girlfriend and weaken the Earth's defense greatly by tearing apart the friendships that Tenchi had with Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Kionaye, Mihoshi, and Washu. They were torn apart because of all the attention that Tenchi was giving Sakuya. He soon realized that Sakuya was only a shadow of Yuigi, and that Yuigi was going to 'destroy' the Earth. Tenchi went to fight her but she was scared of being killed by him. She cried and Tenchi realized she was only a child who had been isolated and needed friends. He welcomed her to stay at his house with the rest, who had become Tenchi's friends again. She agreed, but was tired by all of the years of her evil, though, and planned to 'sleep off' her childhood in a sleep capsule until she was an adult. But now she was awake.  
  
"No, the capsule is broken, but I don't know how! No one but Sasami has been in here, and I highly doubt she would do anything to it. But you can live at the house until this is fixed, which will take a while. Sorry." explained Washu, already working on the damaged machine.  
  
"Hey, why don't you see Sasami? She visited you every day while you were in the capsule, so I guess she misses ya!" grinned Washu.  
  
Yuigi nodded, still shaken by her sudden awakening. She started towards the house, planning to suprise Sasami and to get to know the others.  
  
Yuigi was a quiet girl, and she was about 11. She was dark and mysterious, with a hypnotic sort of voice. She had thick blonde hair that came down to the lower part of her back, spiky bangs, and icy blue eyes that could give you the shivers. Yuigi may have changed to the good side, but her appearance was still spooky.  
  
When she was out of the sleep capsule room, she let her eyes adjust to the light and looked towards the sky. It was going to be a long trip to the Masaki house.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Hey, that sounds like fun!"  
  
Gohan was talking to Trunks on his phone while his father, the Z fighter Goku, finished his 12th helping of rice. Chi-Chi looked out the window, but was eves-dropping on the phone conversation.  
  
"Great! How about I pick you up at about noon tomorrow, then we can take off. Does that sound OK?"  
  
"Sure! I'll be ready, c-ya Trunks!"  
  
"Later!"  
  
Gohan turned towards his father. "Hey dad, guess what? I'm going on a vacation with Trunks!" Goku smiled through the rice. "Heb, bhat souns bike fun!"  
  
"Yeah, we're going to an island, cool huh?"  
  
"Beh!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Neber mind"  
  
Chi-Chi turned around, with schoolbooks. "Don't think you're leaving without these!"  
  
she growled. Gohan started to argue. "But mom, this is a vacation, and it's summer!!!"  
  
"I don't care".  
  
"Ohhh".  
  
Gohan took the books and headed to his room to pack. Gohan was about 12 years old with spiky black hair that leaned forward. He, like Trunks and the rest of the Z fighters, was well built. That's because they trained and fought a lot.  
  
"Bye Mom and Dad, I will be back in maybe a week!" Trunks said goodbye to his mother and father while running towards his jet. "Bye son!" shouted Bulma, holding baby Trunks who was yawning and giggling at Kitty.  
  
Vegeta had his arms crossed and was leaning against the tree in the back yard at Capsule Corp. It was expected. Vegeta had a way of looking down on you, even if he was shorter than the average Saiya-jin.  
  
Trunks waved and headed into the sky. As he was thinking about how much fun they would have, he didn't notice the strange sounds coming from the control panel. Then, before he knew it, he was at Gohan's house. He landed and jogged up to their door. Chi-Chi was already shouting to Gohan to not forget to pack lots of underwear and socks. Trunks laughed and knocked on the door. It swung open, and he was greeted by suitcases...then Gohan.  
  
"Hiya, Trunks!" he grinned.  
  
"Hey there! You ready to go?"  
  
"Yup".  
  
Chi-Chi looked as if she was about to cry. "Don't stay away too long!". Goku just smiled stupidly and waved as the jet took off towards the tropical island.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Gohan looked at Trunks, who was flying the jet."Thanks for taking me along!"  
  
"No problem. I wanted to get away from all that rain. How about you? It's been raining for so long that it started to annoy me!"  
  
Gohan smiled and nodded.  
  
"Hey, Gohan, I heard that there's a cool beach there. Some hot springs too! And a load of other stuff, too, I can't wait!"  
  
"Me neither!"  
  
After a long while, the control panel started shaking and making fizzing noises. Suddenly, sparks shot across the panel.  
  
Trunks sighed. "Man, that doesn't look good!". Then, the whole jet started shaking.  
  
"Oh geez, has grandpa been tampering with this again? Gohan, we better get outta here!". Seconds after they flew out of the jet, it crash-landed into a forest. The two boys flew down into the woods. They stopped by it, and saw that it was beyond quick repair, and that they needed new parts for it. Trunks loaded their suitcases into tiny tubes that his mother invented. Then they set out to look for a store of some kind.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
This bites! thought Tenchi. All of the other people at school did cool things for summer vacation, like go to the beach and go to different parts of the world, but he had to do chores as part of his 'training' that his grandfather, Yosho, gave him. Tenchi was sort of scrawny, but strong since he lived in the country. He had short spiky brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Huh?" Tenchi thought he heard something. He gazed up into the skies, and he found out that he had indeed heard something: two quick-moving objects were flying towards him, which he found out within a couple of seconds were two humans, two human boys. They landed and walked towards him.  
  
Wow, they're huge! he thought. Even the younger one was more muscular than Tenchi, who was 19. "Sorry to, uh, drop in on you like this" Trunks said nervously. *Authors note: bad pun ends here :)* "We're not from around here, we were headed on vacation, but then my jet crashed. It needs to be repaired, and I was wondering if you knew where we could buy some new parts?" Trunks explained, looking around. This place definitely wasn't anywhere where you could find stuff like that. Tenchi scratched his head. "Well, Tokyo is quite a ways away from here, you could take an airplane or, erm, just fly there..." Trunks laughed. "I would if I knew where it was, but like I said, were not from around here" Tenchi nodded, and they talked for a while and became friends before Tenchi said "Well, you're welcome to stay the night, but I've gotta warn you..."  
  
"Hello Tenchi"  
  
Tenchi turned around to find his grandfather looking at the two who had just arrived.  
  
"Oh, hi grandpa"  
  
He introuduced Gohan and Trunks to his grandfather and explained what had happened to the two boys. His grandfather, Yosho, nodded. "You're welcome to stay with us until you have the parts to fix your jet." So the four of them walked to the Masaki house. When they reached it, Trunks finally said "Umm, Tenchi, what were you going to warn me about?" Suddenly, five girls, Ayeka, Ryoko, Sasami, Mihoshi, and Kionaye ran out of the house. Tenchi laughed nervously and said "Those are my OTHER guests..." 


	2. Part Two

Chapter 6  
  
As soon as the five girls reached Tenchi, they were suprised to see the two boys.  
  
"Tenchi, who are they?" asked Sasami, not meaning to sound rude or anything. Sasami had long teal pig tails and pastel pink eyes. She was a princess from the planet Jurai, sister of Ayeka. Sasami was about eleven.  
  
Tenchi explained yet again what had happened as Ryoko, the space pirate from Jurai who had spiky ice-green hair and amber eyes looked at the newcomers. "Hmm...that older one is really cute! she thought. Then she glanced at the younger one. She was suprised at how muscular a little kid like that was.  
  
As Tenchi was explaining the whole situation, Trunks looked at all five girls. There was one with a feminine robe, who had a weird style of purple hair and red eyes. The next was a little girl who had long, light-blue hair and pink eyes. Beside her was a blonde with large blue eyes who was hanging onto the arm of an agitated looking blue-eyed, teal-haired woman. The last woman in the row was the tallest. She had on a small black long-sleeved dress on with red markings on it. He noticed that there were red jewels on her wrists. Wonder what those are for? he thought. Her hairstyle was strange, too. She was gorgeous, though. Ryoko was the only one not looking at Tenchi. She winked at Trunks. He looked away and Gohan laughed.  
  
"Erm, don't mind me asking, but are you girls from, well, around here?" Trunks questioned nervously as everyone looked at him. "Of course not; we aren't all sisters, you know." Once again, she smiled and winked at him.  
  
"Ryoko, don't scare them off now!" said the princess Ayeka smirking. Ryoko ignored her.  
  
"You two aren't either, are you?" Ryoko replied. "You don't see guys that buff everyday!" Ryoko laughed. "OR that cute..." she said, looking at Trunks again. "Boy, she isn't shy!" he thought as his cheeks turned a rosy color. Where we come from, we're judged by how we can fight, but I guess it's different here... he thought.  
  
"Don't mind her; she's like that all the time." Tenchi whispered to Trunks.  
  
"Let me introduce the girls to you. That's Ayeka, she's the princess of the planet Jurai, where all of them come from. That's Sasami, Ayeka's younger sister. She's a princess, too. Next is Mihoshi, she's a Galaxy Police officer, along with Kionaye over there. And that's Ryoko. She...erm... is a space pirate. I met her first, then all the others. It's a long, long story."  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Oh, they're here" said Ryoko quietly.  
  
She was shielding her eyes from the sun and gazing into the sky. Gohan and Trunks looked behind them. "That's Washu...Yuigi? What's she doing here?" wondered Tenchi aloud. Washu was floating in what looked like an electric bubble, and Yuigi followed behind, walking. Two more, holy cow! How does this guy make room for all these girls? thought Gohan. "Yuigi! You're here!" Sasami laughed and ran towards Yuigi. So did Tenchi. "Yuigi, what happened? I mean, it's nice you're here, but..."  
  
"The capsule broke, Washu couldn't fix it today. She needs new parts." responded Yuigi slowly.  
  
"So do these guys, for their jet. This weekend we can take a trip to Tokyo to get them."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Trunks and Gohan, this is Yuigi, and that's Washu."  
  
Yuigi looked at the two (new) guests.  
  
"Erm, uh, hi, uh my name is Gohan" said Gohan nervously. She gave him the creeps.  
  
"Hi, I'm Trunks..." he mumbled, looking at Gohan. What's wrong with him? wondered Trunks.  
  
"Hello" responded Yuigi, her face showing no expression. She still was pretty tired.  
  
"Hey, how about we all go inside for dinner, and we can get to know each other better, I'll cook something good for all of us!" said Sasami, smiling. She always seemed to be smiling.  
  
What the heck? How can she cook for...lets see...1, 2, 3....12 people? wondered Trunks.  
  
"Sounds good to me, I'm starving!" explained Mihoshi.  
  
"Mihoshi, there isn't an hour of the day when you AREN'T starving!"shouted Kionaye.  
  
They all headed inside.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"How are we all going to sit at one table?"whispered Gohan to Trunks.  
  
"I don't know, there's 12 of us, did you notice?" Trunks told Gohan.  
  
"No I didn't, wow!"responded Gohan.  
  
When they all reached the house, Trunks noticed that the table WAS pretty large. Gohan didn't smell any food though. Oh yeah, that's right, she didn't cook it yet...thought Gohan, his stomach growling. He was like his dad, he ate A LOT. After a while, Sasami announced that dinner was done, so everyone walked over to the table, except for Mihoshi, she ran.  
  
"Mmmm...this is really good!"said Gohan.  
  
"Uh, thanks!" replied Sasami, her face was a little flushed and Gohan thought that it must take a lot of energy to cook all that food.  
  
"So where are you two from?" questioned Washu.  
  
Trunks looked up. Should he explain that he was from the future? Probably not. They would think he's crazy.  
  
"I'm from the country, but it's by a town called South City. Ever heard of it?" asked Gohan. Everyone shook their heads.  
  
"And how about you?" said Washu, looking at Trunks.  
  
"Uh, I'm from the city. My mom and grandpa own a company called Capsule Corp."  
  
"Huh, never heard of it." said Washu suspiciously. "So what happened to you two? How'd you end up all the way out here?" asked Washu.  
  
"Well, we were headed on vacation, but something went wrong with the jet we were flying in, and it crashed, so we flew to the shrine and saw Tenchi there. He said we could stay until we got some parts to fix it."explained Trunks. These people sure did ask a lot of questions.  
  
"Wow, cool, you can fly? So can Ryoko" said Sasami.  
  
"Oh, so did all of your belongings get wrecked, too?" asked Tenchi. He never thought to ask that.  
  
"Actually, no. The jet didn't blow up or anything, so we were able to get all of our stuff and pack them into these." Trunks showed them the tiny tubes on the inside of his jacket.  
  
"That's what my mom does for a living, she invents things like this." said Trunks.  
  
"I bet your girlfriend will be worried, so we better leave pretty early on Saturday to go to Tokyo!" exclaimed Washu.  
  
"Erm, I don't have a girlfriend" mumbled Trunks, immediately regretting mentioning it.  
  
Ryoko looked up and smiled. "Really? I'm surprised that a handsome guy like you doesn't have a girlfriend."  
  
"I sure doubt he would want to date YOU, Miss Ryoko!"argued Ayeka.  
  
"Whatever Princess, besides, I didn't SAY that I wanted to date him!"  
  
"Oh really? Then why were you winking at him?"  
  
"It's an innocent, friendly gesture. You, on the other hand, shouldn't be checking me out. Naughty princess!"  
  
"I was not! AZAKA! KAMADAKI!" shouted Ayeka. "ATTACK HER!"  
  
"Ha! If you think your foolish pieces of log can attack me you're wrong!" Ryoko started blasting Ayeka, who put up her energy field. Mihoshi started crying, and Kionaye and Tenchi were trying to break up the fight.  
  
Holy Kami, what is wrong with these people? They are the strangest bunch I have ever met! Trunks thought to himself while backing away. He decided to leave and go flying for a while, since his meal was charred. He didn't really feel hungry, anyway.  
  
"Hey kid, do you want to check out my lab with Sasami and Yuigi?" Washu asked Gohan, who was also backing away.  
  
"Sure! Let's get outta here!" Sasami, Yuigi, Gohan, and Washu started running towards the vapor-door as a window was blasted.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Gohan ran inside the door and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"As you noticed, those two fight over everything." said Washu. She didn't look flustered at all.  
  
She must be used to this.thought Gohan.  
  
"Well, welcome to my lab!"laughed Washu.  
  
Gohan looked around. To him, it looked like Bulma's labratory, except a little more advanced. He'd have to show Trunks later, if he ever came back. Gohan looked around. There was a bunch of strange things here, like a robot that looked like Washu except taller.  
  
"Pretty neat, huh, Yuigi and Gohan?" said Sasami.  
  
"Yeah!" cried Gohan, "This looks like a little bit like Trunks' mom's labratory."  
  
"Poor Trunks" said Yuigi quietly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Trunks, all those girls are fighting over him"  
  
Gohan laughed.  
  
"Yeah, he was probably freaked out about that. The only women around where we live are my mom and his mom."  
  
Yuigi smiled. That's a first! thought Gohan. She didn't talk a lot to anyone, even her friend Sasami.  
  
"I'll check outside to see if everything is settled down"said Washu, running towards the door.  
  
"Well, everything is fine, I guesss..."said Washu, opening the door the rest of the way to let Gohan, Sasami, and Yuigi out.  
  
"You'd better get some rest, Yuigi, you've had quite the day."whispered Washu to Yuigi.  
  
As soon as the two girls left, Gohan asked Washu what he had been wondering about all day.  
  
"Umm, Washu, exuse me for being nosy, but how did everyone get here? I mean, Tenchi did say that all the girls were guests, sort of."  
  
"It's a very long story, but I guess I can tell ya, just try to keep up with me, o.k.?"  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
"Alright. It all started out when Tenchi got the keys to a shrine, where a demon was locked up for 700 years."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Yeah! Anyways, he unlocked the gate to it and explored. He eventually found the demon, who was Ryoko."  
  
"Ryoko is a demon???"  
  
"Well, not exactly, I'll get to that. Anyway, he got out of there, and quick, because Ryoko was beginning to awake. The next day at school, Tenchi fell asleep and saw Ryoko again. She wanted revenge because she had been locked up by one of Tenchi's ancestors for attacking earth. Her revenge was taken out on Tenchi. He thought he couldn't make it because she had incredible super powers, and he didn't. But, he didn't realize that the ancient sword that he had taken from the shrine had super powers. It protected him, and the sword cut off one of Ryoko's hands, which had a jewel in it. But, she regenerated it and soon liked Tenchi. When he went home, he found Ryoko there. Anyway, as that was going on, Ayeka had just been awoken from her freeze-chamber in outer space. She was looking for her brother, Yosho, and knew that he had last battled Ryoko, so she went to earth to try to find him, but instead she got into a spaceship fight with Ryoko and her ship was wrecked and she was stranded on earth. She also came to like Tenchi. Anyway, after that, the Masaki family took a vacation to some hot springs. Meanwhile, in outer space, Mihoshi's space ship engines failed to work while she was looking for a crimanal. She crash-landed into the hot springs. After that, they went home, and Ayeka's sister Sasami came looking for Ayeka from Jurai. She found her, but Ayeka told her sister that she wanted to stay on earth for a while. Then, this is where I come in! I had been locked in a meteorite and jettisoned to earth. That was 700 years ago, though. Ryoko wanted to check out the Masaki's forbidden shrine with Tenchi. Inside, she and Ayeka got into a fight and Ryoko, being as strong as she is, lifted the rock that I was in and threw it at Ayeka. It woke me up. She swung the rock around so hard that I thought I was gonna die!"  
  
Gohan laughed. This girl was barely taller than him, yet she was 700 years old?!  
  
Washu continued. "Tenchi let me stay at his house. Then, after that, Kionaye came to earth looking for Mihoshi, but then right after she arrived, she tried to arrest Ryoko. Mihoshi of course messed up the whole operation of doing THAT, so Kionaye decided to just leave. But then headquarters assigned her to work on Earth, so that's why Kionaye is here. This sometimes is a bit much for Tenchi, because we're aliens, and also Ryoko and Ayeka have superpowers."  
  
"Me and Trunks, we can fly also and we also have powers somewhat like Ryoko's. Trunks and I are half Sayaijin."  
  
"Sayaijin? Never heard of that race...how'd you end up on earth, kid?"  
  
"Well, the planet that Saiyajins come from, planet Vegeta, got blown up by this monster named Frieza. The only survivors were my uncle Vegeta, he's a prince, and my dad, Goku. There were some bad Sayaijins that survived, but my dad defeated them because they were going to destroy the planet Earth. Trunks is Vegeta's son, and I am Goku's son. Our mothers are humans, so therefore we're half-Sayiajin."  
  
Washu pondered this. She had never heard of Capsule Corp., the Sayiajins, or about anything else these two boys had talked to her about. It was almost like...  
  
"Tell me, Gohan, have you ever heard of the planet Jurai?"  
  
Gohan shook his head.  
  
"How about the city Toyko?"  
  
"Nope, I haven't."  
  
"Hmmmm...."murmered Washu. Toyko was known worldwide, and yet this kid had never heard of it? She had a crazy idea in her head, and didn't quite know if it was true or not, but she might as well ask...  
  
"Gohan, Trunks said that his mom was an inventor, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, now answer me honestly. Did she invent any...well...this might sound silly, but...time machines???"  
  
Gohan was startled a little. But then he started thinking what Washu was thinking...  
  
"Well, Trunks is actually from the future, and in the future his mom created a time machine.....in fact.....I think......."  
  
"That the jet you traveled in, it's the time machine, right?"  
  
"Hmmm....yeah......"  
  
"Gohan, I believe that you're in a timeline different from your own.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"That was too weird" whispered a flustered Trunks to himself, still flying high above the unfamiliar ground. He had never had any girls get into a fight over him, or even into a fight ABOUT him. Then again, when were there any girls around? He came from a time when androids were terrorizing the human race, so of course there was no time for dating. And lately, in the past he was staying with his mom and dad right now, he had just been sparring with the guys. But now, there were five girls his age here! He reviewed in his mind all of them. There was the extremely dumb Mihoshi, the stressed out Kionaye, the short one, Washu, who was always asking Trunks questions about himself, Ayeka who obviously thought highly of Trunks, but he didn't know why. He didn't like her that well, she seemed almost to WANT to fight, and she was kind of annoying. Then there was Ryoko. She was very outgoing, and seemed to have a bad attitude towards Ayeka. She was clever and pretty much different from all the others. Probably because she was an outlaw. And even if she was, Trunks knew that she was the only one so far that he actually thought he might be able to talk with or get to know. And that's what made him turn around and go back to the Masaki's house. 


	3. Part Three

Chapter 11  
  
The Masaki house came into Trunks' view. He landed quietly on the porch, and almost crept inside, not wanting to cause another uproar. Plus, he felt kind of stupid for just flying away from the fight. Inside, Sasami was washing the dishes while Mihoshi was sleeping on the floor. He saw Tenchi out the window, and he was walking towards his grandfather's shrine. In the living room, Ryoko was watching T.V. and drinking something. Gohan, Washu, Yuigi, Ayeka, and Kionaye were nowhere in sight. He looked back at Ryoko who was taking a sip from her glass.  
  
"Hey, uh, Ryoko?" said Trunks quietly. He felt like Ayeka would appear any minute and start screaming again, so he kept his volume low.  
  
"Yeah?" she said, still staring at the screen. She seemed kind of embarressed about getting into a fight with Ayeka over their new guest.  
  
"Did you happen to see where Gohan went?" he whispered. He wanted to talk to her, but didn't know what to say at the moment.  
  
"Yeah, in the lab, that way." she pointed to a small door by the stairs.  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
"Yeah, go ahead and walk right in, Washu will love to show off her equipment to ya. Oh and another thing...you can stop whispering now. I'm not a librarian, and Ayeka took a walk, so there's nothing to worry about."  
  
Trunks stopped walking and turned towards her. She smiled at him and said "Just kiddin'. You can talk however you want."  
  
He turned away and smiled to himself as he continued walking towards the lab. She had a cute smile. Suddenly, he thought about what he had just thought, and shook his head. NO. He couldn't think like that. He was a guest here and would be leaving shortly. He grabbed the doorknob leading into the lab weakly and walked in.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Hey Trunks. Glad to see you haven't run away..."laughed Washu. Trunks blushed slightly as Gohan started laughing right along with her.  
  
"Well...could you blame me?" replied Trunks after a moment.  
  
"I guess not, those two are soooo scary fighting! I was afraid of getting killed!" said Gohan sarcastically.  
  
Trunks blushed againg slightly and smacked Gohan on the head, just making the kid laugh more.  
  
"Anyway..."said Trunks, trying to change the subject, "What on earth is this place?"  
  
Washu looked at him with pride. "Welcome to my labratory!"  
  
Trunks looked around in awe. This place was much more advanced than his mother's labratory, so why hadn't he heard of Washu before? He thought his mother and grandpa were the smartest people on earth.  
  
"Uh...Washu...do you mostly keep to yourself? Because this stuff would blow my mom's company right out of the water, and yet I've never heard of you before."  
  
Blushing, Washu started to say "Oh well, thanks..." But then she suddenly remembered the topic that Gohan had discussed with her before. Turning serious suddenly, Washu explained what had happenend to the two boys.  
  
"Oh geez, this makes things a whole lot better,"replied Trunks sarcastically. "Well I guess that WOULD explain why I've never heard of anything here, including you Miss Washu. I just hope we can find the right parts to get my time machine working again. But I just don't get how it happened. I mean, when I usually travel through time, I can sense and see a great change in the atmosphere and the planet itself. But I couldn't this time..."  
  
"It's because, Trunks, you're still in the same year. It's not like you went back or foward in time 10 years or 5 years or whatever. You are just in a different version of the Earth."  
  
"Like a parellel universe?"  
  
"Right, except there are many other 'parellel universes', not just yours and mine. You just happened to land in this one. Maybe when your time machine malfunctioned, it happened."  
  
"Yeah, I did feel a little strange before we got out of the machine."stated Gohan.  
  
"Oh wonderful. Out of all the parellel universes out there, I had to end up in one with crazy princesses and space pirates who will murder each other over dinner." said Trunks sarcastically, yet dryly.  
  
The three of them laughed as Ryoko listened from behind one of Washu's liquid pillars. She had transported quietly inside right after Trunks walked in. Well, this is interesting. Two boys from a parallel universe...  
  
Washu suddenly sensed the presence of her creation, Ryoko.  
  
"Come on out Ryoko. I know you're there."yelled Washu, comically. It wasn't like her daughter to hide and not just interrupt like she was superior to all the rest. Ryoko felt stupid for hiding, but she came up with a sneer and an excuse.  
  
"Well, I'm so sorry for hiding myself. I just didn't want Trunks to freak out or anything. He is our guest and shouldn't be tramatized more."  
  
Washu glared at her, Gohan didn't know what to say, and Trunks sneered right back. He didn't want to seem like such a shy, scared little fetus anymore.  
  
"Actually, you don't scare me Ryoko, it's the princess." he said quietly. She flinched. How could anybody be scared of that priss, and not me? She thought. "Why is it that you two are at each other's throats?"  
  
Ryoko responded, "She's like my rival, although a pathetic one. Over Tenchi most of the time...but today she was trying to fight with me over you...."Ryoko thought about what she said, and quickly made a cover-up.  
  
"Not that I was doing the same. She just likes to fight me..."  
  
Trunks nodded as Ryoko continued.  
  
"My real rival is Nagi. She's a bounty hunter who has been looking for me for years. She's found me a couple of times, but I've always gotten away. I'm lucky; I'm the only one she hasn't caught. Lord knows where she is now."  
  
Ryoko sounded distant. Maybe worried about the fact that her days were numbered if Nagi never gave up looking for her. Each battle with her got more and more complicating.  
  
"So, you fight much?" Trunks questioned.  
  
"No, not at all. I play chess with Nagi. What would make you think I fight? Just because I said 'Bounty Hunter' and 'I'm lucky to have gotten away'...." Ryoko said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, I figured that, Ryoko. I just wanted to make sure of it before I asked you to spar with me." Trunks responded nonchalantly.  
  
Ryoko laughed in his face. "What are you, some lame black belt boy? What makes you think you'd stand a chance against a space pirate?"  
  
"Why don't you go outside and I'll show you, Ryoko." said Trunks quietly with a smirk. He was so confident sounding that it sent chills down her spine.  
  
"Ohhh...you sound so brave for a man who's about to spend a week spitting dirt."  
  
Trunks stood there. Maybe sounded like his father, but he sure didn't under estimate his opponents. He could sense her chi, and she would make great competition, but wasn't as strong as he was.  
  
"Well, let's see. You sound so sure, but you have no idea how powerful I am Ryoko!"  
  
"Well, you're conceited."  
  
"No, I'm just honest."  
  
"Well, tell me how you're so sure that you can beat me?"  
  
"You'll see after our little duel."  
  
"Ok then! Outside it is..."  
  
Trunks and Ryoko walked towards the door.  
  
"Ladies first" said Ryoko as she held the door open for Trunks.  
  
"Yes, I agree." he said as he pushed her out the door ahead of him. She began to feel a slight hint of fear. No one could budge her if she didn't want them to, but he did, and quite far. She tripped out the door and he laughed.  
  
"Humph, you won't be laughing when you have bandages strapped over your bloody face."  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Outside, Trunks looked around. He hadn't got quite this good of a view of Earth #2 before. It was beautiful. Looking back at Ryoko, he realized that he had been spending a lot of time looking around at the view because she said "Well, are we going to spar or go talk with the birdies?" she said in a childish voice, on purpose.  
  
"Let's see how well you do against a Super Saiyan, Ryoko!"  
  
A blue aura began to glow around him, making Ryoko shocked. What's this? she thought. He began to scream, low at first but then increasing with his growing aurora light. Sparks shot out from him, and his hair stood on end. His eyes suddenly had no pupils, turning an emerald green, and his hair glowed. The ground beneath was shaking, collapsing, and rising. His blue jacket burst. Ryoko didn't know if it was from the aura or from his growing muscles that she couldn't help looking at. He looked extremely hot when he was freaking her out. What was happening to him anyway?  
  
Finally, he quit screaming, but it echoed throughout the countryside. It was heard by everyone. Finally, the aura disappeared and Ryoko saw Trunks in his full power, blonde hair and all.  
  
"Ready?" was all he said after all of this.  
  
"Well, yes. What a dramatic light show to go along with my dramatic beating the crap out of you. It was nice. Thanks for the entertainment." said Ryoko sarcastically, but she really was terrified, mostly because she didn't know how much his power increased.  
  
Now it was Ryoko's turn. The jewels on her wrists glowed, and laser lights began circling her. They gathered above her palm, and formed into a long sword.  
  
"Hey, I have a sword too."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But keep it in your pants, okay?" said Ryoko laughing.  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes and got into his battling position.  
  
With one swift movement, he bent his knees and leaped at Ryoko, drawing the sword from his back while he was in the air. She prepared herself by placing the sword in front of her. This was going to be one heck of a battle.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"What is going on Tenchi? Are we under attack?" said Ayeka worrying. She had heard a yell and saw sparks fly.  
  
Watching from a close distance, everyone was whispering things like "What happened to Trunks? Is it even Trunks? Does Ryoko stand a chance?"  
  
Gohan heard all of this, and he answered everyone.  
  
"Trunks went Super Saiyan. He's half Saiyan, like me, and the 'super' part of it means that he's powered up to his full level."  
  
This got a "oh my" or a "oh so that explains the blonde hair". From Mihoshi, it was "MAKE IT STOP!!!  
  
Trunks stood behind Ryoko as she tried to stand. Then, he grabbed her wrist and spun her around, harder than he meant to. She tripped and fell on him. His muscles are so massive thought Ryoko, giggling mentally. Stop that you ditz, and get up.  
  
Before she could, though, Trunks muttered "Uh...................oops" and his face flushed slightly. He could feel the outline of her figure on his chest, and she just starred at him, making him blush more.  
  
"Oh, uh, sorry." replied Ryoko, getting off of him. He was still standing when she fell on him, but he was leaning back on his knees a little. As she got back into a fighting stance, she hoped that her knees wouldn't give out on her again, though this time not from being kicked. Stop that you moron. You've loved Tenchi for 700 years, and that won't change just because you think some parallel universe guy is a little cute. NOW FIGHT! But the truth was, he wasn't just 'a little cute'. But before she could argue with herself more, he charged at her. The fighting continued, and everyone was starting to get bored after 2 hours, although Washu loved it. She could see the chemistry going on between the two, and it didn't have anything to do with fighting.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Admit it Ryoko, I beat you fair and square!"  
  
Trunks was still trying to get Ryoko to admit that he had won.  
  
"Whatever, you moron. I'm just taking a little break." Yeah, right Ryoko. You're about to faint. Go get some water, you're dehydrated!  
  
"I'm going to get something to drink then I'll kick your...."  
  
"Whatever. I'll find you somewhere in the forest, fainted because you were too stubborn to admit that I beat you and just go home."  
  
"Humph" Ryoko got up from the ground she was sitting on and started walking towards the spring in the forest. Trunks had gone back to his normal form, a little worn out but not as much as Ryoko. She had fought at full power, but he had to hold back a little because he didn't want to hurt her too bad. Watching her walk beyond his sight into the forest, Trunks sat and ran his fingers through his lavender hair, shaking the sweat out of it and then wiping it out of his eyes.  
  
Man, I'm sweating like a pig. I'd better get water myself. Walking more slowly than Ryoko, because he wasn't as desperate for water as she was, he made his way to the spring. Well, he didn't quite know where it was at, but he could find it.  
  
Bending down on her knees, Ryoko scooped up some water in her hands and lifted it to her mouth. She had never tasted better water in her life, and began drinking a lot of it. She really needed it, too. Suddenly, she heard footsteps and giggling. Far on the other side of the spring, she could see Tenchi walking with Princess Airhead. She could see them, but she was making sure that they couldn't see her. Ryoko hid behind the closest tree that would allow her to watch them.  
  
"Oh Lord Tenchi, you're so funny!" said Ayeka, giggling uncontrollably.  
  
That ditz. She is only laughing to flatter Tenchi, and she's acting like a moron. Man I hate her.  
  
Tench suddenly put his arm around Ayeka, not thinking. He just...did it. Blushing, Ayeka looked up at him through her eyelashes. "Tenchi...."  
  
From her tree, Ryoko peered out to see what they were doing. Is he whispering to her? That knuckle-head. Wait....no.....it can't be! I refuse to believe that my Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi. He was actually KISSING Ayeka. After a moment, they continued walking, hand in hand. No...Tenchi...you can't. YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!! You can't love her, I've loved you more. Longer. For 700 years, Tenchi. She has only loved you for a couple years. What about ME, Tenchi, don't you care, my Tenchi....No, not my Tenchi, Ayeka's Tenchi. I don't believe it. I've tried for so long...  
  
Ryoko collapsed to her knees, and did something that she hadn't done in many, many years. She started crying. 


	4. Part Four

Chapter 16  
  
Man, who would've thought that a stupid spring would be so hard to find?  
  
Continuing walking, Trunks started to hear something. Crying? He walked towards the sound. And it was indeed crying. The mighty, proud and dangerous space pirate Ryoko was on her knees, face in hands, sobbing. He made his way cautiously towards her.  
  
"Are you hurt, Ryoko?" It was the first thing he managed to say.  
  
"Yes. I am" she answered through sobs, gasping after trying to talk.  
  
"Well where?" he said, frustrated. She must be hurt pretty bad if she was sobbing like that. He searched her for wounds, then realized that her hands were over her face. He took them in his own, uncovering her pink face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, but her face wasn't puffy from crying. She must have not been crying as hard as he thought. Searching her face, he didn't see any wounds. Mad, he yelled, "Ryoko, show me where you're hurt for crying out loud!"  
  
Slowly, Ryoko put a shaky hand into a fist and covered her heart.  
  
"Here......is where I'm hurt."  
  
He was confused. There was no blood. He looked at her back, so see if blood maybe came out of the other side. A laser beam could do that. But then, suddenly, it hit him. You lunkhead, she isn' t injured. She's heartbroken.  
  
He put an arm around her waist, and she turned towards him, her face still in one of her hands, and rested her head on his shoulder. I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm a space pirate, and here I am, crying. Something I've only done once in my life.  
  
"Is....it Tenchi?" Trunks asked after she stopped shaking. She still was gasping a little.  
  
After she settled down, she answered.  
  
"I can't believe he kissed Ayeka. I love him more, I know it. But I don't think he loves me back because I'm a space pirate, and she's a princess. Like some little fairy tale stupid princess. I don't think you see space pirates in 'happily ever after' storys!"  
  
Trunk suddenly felt a certin disliking towards Tenchi.  
  
What a moron. Just because Ryoko is a space pirate doesn't mean she doesn't have a heart. He was sure she did, because here she was with it broken.  
  
"Ryoko, you'll probably hate me for saying this, but I have to. The there is obviously something wrong with the guy. I've seen her with Tenchi, and she just likes him because he's some warrior person. In fact, I think that's why she took a liking to me at first. I guess she maybe could tell with her woman's intuition or whatever."  
  
"I guess it doesn't matter now, anyway. He's chosen between the two of us." said Ryoko, interrupting Trunks. "I guess I can't blame him. Who WOULDN'T choose a princess over some crummy space pirate."  
  
I wouldn't....  
  
"Ryoko, listen to me!" said Trunks, grabbing her shoulders and turning her to face him, but she hung her head.  
  
"Ryoko, you aren't a crummy space pirate. Ayeka is the 'crummy' one. She is a ditz, and only likes Tenchi because he's a warrior and is one of the only guys around her. Ryoko, you're beautiful, and smart too. You're much better than that girl. Don't ever think like that! He doesn't deserve you, so don't cry over him. When you find someone who does deserve you, I'm sure he'll blow Tenchi right out of the water and make Ayeka so jealous, okay?"  
  
"Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but I don't believe you."  
  
"Shut up, Ryoko. I'm not lying, because my nose twitches when I lie!"replied Trunks, desperate to make her believe him. He WAS telling the truth, but she just wouldn't believe him.  
  
She looked up at him. His nose was still. She found her self giggling in between sobs.  
  
"Now, don't make yourself hypervenelate over him." Trunks said, disgusted by Tenchi still.  
  
He leaned over the water and cupped his hands in the water, then held them in front of Ryoko, who was leaning against a tree. She had exuasted herself from crying and she fell asleep. He drank it himself, then wiped off his hands. At least she had calmed down. Trunks held her as he flew into the air, flying towards the house.  
  
Ryoko, if only you knew how special you REALLY are...  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Ryoko woke up only a few moments after Trunks had picked her up and started flying towards the house. She only had drifted into sleep for a moment. She wasn't really all that tired really. She wasn't shaking from crying so hard; it was just that she was trembling with fear. Fear that no one would ever love her, and that she would lose her best friend to Ayeka if they decided to marry, because they might return to Jurai to rule together.  
  
Still with her eyes closed, she realized that she had been lost in thought, and hadn't even realized she was in the air. With the air whipping at her face, she shivered. Still thinking that she was asleep, Trunks held her tighter so she couldn't be cold. Poor girl...she must have had an obsession over Tenchi, just like my father had an obsession of getting stronger than Goku. Now it's all over, for her anyways. How could he choose Ayeka anyway? I just don't know.  
  
"Trunks......."  
  
He was startled by her voice. He was sure that she was fast asleep.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" he said, whispering.  
  
"Trunks................you're cutting off my circulation..." laughed Ryoko.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry. I just didn't want you to fall or anything. I think the others would rip off my head if I did."  
  
"You moron. I can fly also."  
  
"Oh, right." He saw her fly many times during the battle. He had just...forgotten.  
  
"So can I? Fly by myself I mean. I'm used to taking care of myself, you know."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
He let her go and they flew the rest of the way in silence.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Both landed on the porch at the same time. Trunks began to reach for the door handle, but he was stopped by Ryoko.  
  
"I'm not going with you, I'm going straight to bed. I totally forgot that it was my birthday tomorrow, and I don't want to look like the walking dead."  
  
"Tomorrow's your birthday? Cool. How old will you be?"  
  
"Hmph. That's very rude to ask a woman that."  
  
"You're young."  
  
She looked at him with a sneer. iThis will prove him wrong.../i  
  
"I'll be 704 years old."  
  
Trunks almost tripped over himself.  
  
"Excuse m-me?"  
  
"SEVEN HUNDRED AND FOUR. Hasn't anyone told you that I'm a demon?"  
  
"Well color me happpy! I'm in a madhouse with a phsyco princess and a demon space pirate!"  
  
"Color me happy? Have you gone fruity on me? Great. Now Tenchi has one more person to worry about being obsessed over him."  
  
"I'm joking. I saw that on a movie once, I've always wanted to say it."  
  
"You've always wanted to say it..." Ryoko sighed and with a quick shove she mumbled "Get AWWWAAAYYY from me you freak."  
  
Trunks laughed. "I can't you haven't seen....oh of course you haven't. This is a different world, so of course you haven't seen 'Pretty Woman'."  
  
"PRETTY WOMAN? OK maybe you aren't fruity but you still are weird.  
  
"So? Man....I just realized how hot I am."  
  
"First you talk about being powerful, now this? You ARE conceited!"  
  
"I'm just being honest.........." Trunks said, looking at Ryoko for a reaction. He got one. She cocked an eyebrow at him. He smiled, to let her know he was joking.  
  
"Idiot! I didn't mean cute. It feels like it's about 190 degrees out here." he explained, taking of his muscle shirt. There goes another piece of his clothes... thought Ryoko.  
  
"What, are you going to change into a pink tube top now Mr. Fruit Loop?"  
  
"Shut up and get over it!"  
  
He shoved her, and they 'fought' back and forth laughing. Hearing all the commotion on the porch, Ayeka walked towards the sliding glass door and opened it.  
  
"Well, I see the dirty little rodent has come crawling back after getting defeated in the sparring match." sneered Ayeka.  
  
As Ryoko was about to protest, Trunks stepped out from behind Ryoko. Ayeka, not knowing that he was there and also seeing him shirtless, blushed.  
  
"T-trunks, I didn't know that......"  
  
"Well, that wasn't very much of what I think a princess would say!" he said, crossing his arms.  
  
"And how would you know what a princess is like if you hang around Ryoko all the time?" said Ayeka angrily, mad that he doubted her royalness.  
  
"Well, first off, she's more of a lady than you'll ever be. Secondly, I'm a prince, so I think I should know what a princess is supposed to act like." said Trunks, irritated. He had never brought up his royal side before but now seemed like a good time.  
  
Ayeka, frustrated, stormed off to go back to her tea on the couch. Trunks just stood in front of the door. Ryoko starred at him. A prince? Ryoko thought in disbelief.  
  
Seeing the look in her eyes of suprise Trunks said "I'll explain it later, I'm tired. Goodnight Ryoko, have a good rest." With that, he flew off.  
  
Where is that goofball going? I thought he said he was tired? I'll never understand men.  
  
Ryoko walked inside, and bumped into Tenchi, not one of the first people she wanted to see before trying to get a good sleep.  
  
"Night Ryoko! C-ya in the morning!" said Tenchi in his usual, carefree and happy voice.  
  
"G-good night Tenchi." she mumbled. She noticed that no one had mentioned her birthday, even her mother. They probably forgot, silly me. Why SHOULD they remember?  
  
She thought, yawning as she climbed upstairs to her guest bedroom.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Tears fell down the bridge of Ryoko's nose as she listened to the lyrics of a song that reminded her with her current situation with Tenchi.  
  
You and me, we used to be together.  
  
Everyday, together, always.  
  
I really feel, I'm losin' my best friend.  
  
I can't believe this could be the end.  
  
Ohhh oh, you're, letting go.  
  
And if it's real then I don't want to know....  
  
Don't speak, I know just what you're sayin', so please stop explainin'.  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts..  
  
Oh don't speak, I know what you're thinkin', I don't need your reasons, don't tell me 'cause it hurts..................  
  
...............with my head in my hands you see me cry. Don't speak.....  
  
"Oh well, Ryoko, you didn't really expect him to fall in love with you, did you?" she reminded herself inside of her baffled mind. Guess I hope too much then...Then she drifted off into a light sleep, tossing and turning in the early parts of the night.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
"Get up you old coot, you're 704 years old today." said a voice husky from the morning in her ear.  
  
Ryoko shot out of bed and stared at who had said it. Trunks.  
  
"Well, I figured it was you, you crazy freaking pshyco!" mumbled Ryoko. She looked at the clock.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Creeping into my room at 6:30am? You pervert." said Ryoko sarcastically.  
  
"Hmph. Actually all that noise downstairs woke me up."  
  
A light went on in Ryoko's face.  
  
"You mean....they actually remembered?"  
  
"Well yeah, you're like a member of the family to them."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yeah...............now go downstairs and see for yourself if you don't believe me."  
  
Ryoko smiled and nodded. As they began walking, Trunks snorted.  
  
"Oh, and sorry that I wasn't coming in your room for the reason you thought I was. I can still carry you downstairs if you'd like..."he sneered.  
  
"No, that's quite alright!" blushed Ryoko.  
  
They walked down the stairs together, everyone yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOKO!"  
  
Shocked, she looked around. There were those corny traditional birthday decorations covering the entire room. A pile of presents was stacked on the table, and Sasami was running to continue stirring the eggs after telling Ryoko 'Happy Birthday'.  
  
In awe, Ryoko stammered, "W-wow you guys, thanks!"  
  
Proudly, Washu said, "I even made the Chocolate Sugar Deluxe cake!"  
  
Ryoko laughed. "Well, then, you can be sure that I'm not eating it if YOU made it!"  
  
While everyone was giggling, Washu snorted. "Speaking of 'sugar', Ryoko, you two sure were up there for a while......." Everyone started laughing, except for Tenchi. He was confused.  
  
Trunks and Ryoko? They haven't known each other for that long, so how could Washu joke like that? Hmm...  
  
Before Ryoko could shoot something back at her mother, Trunks interrupted.  
  
"Well, Ryoko needed a few extra minutes for her beauty sleep. I know she looks bad now, but man! When I first walked in, I about wet my pants. You all are lucky that I'm willing to do that kind of stuff for you!"  
  
Cracking up even harder, tears were streaming down everyones faces. Ryoko smiled at Trunks, sarcastically saying. "You just touch my heart."  
  
Continuing down the stairs, Sasami announced that breakfast was ready. While Ryoko was eating bacon, Washu announced, "Well, 704 years old, huh? Do you feel any older?"  
  
Ryoko sneered. "Nope! I feel young as ever!"  
  
"Well, you look it." said her mother, not joking. She looked in her twenties if not a few years younger.  
  
Ryoko looked around, pleased that they remembered and pleased that Tenchi and Ayeka didn't look 'together'.  
  
"So, Ryoko, are you going to open your presents?" said Sasami anxiously. She loved the joy of unwrapping gifts on her own birthday, but also watching others do it too.  
  
"Oh, sure, where are they?"asked Ryoko calmly.  
  
"Ahem,"said Trunks sarcastically "I'm sitting right here."  
  
Everyone was shocked, since they didn't catch onto things right away. Wahsu smiled. She knew he was joking.  
  
"Well,"Ryoko snorted, "I hope you kept the recipt!"  
  
Everyone laughed as Ryoko reached for one of her presents and Trunks hit her lightly on the head. Maybe this will be a good day after all... 


	5. Part Five

Chapter 21  
  
"Here you go Ryoko!" Sasami smiled widely and gave her a medium sized present.  
  
Ryoko tore off the wrapping paper, and discovered that it was a festival robe.  
  
"Oh wow! Thank you so much Sasami, it's beautiful!" Ryoko felt it, and it was very silky. She loved the color, too, teal and periwinkle. Sasami grinned, proud to have chosen a great present.  
  
Next, Mihoshi handed her a poorly wrapped present. No suprise there, I'm shocked that she didn't ask Kionaye to wrap for her! Ryoko unwrapped it to find a bottle of Sahke. Wow, what a cool present! And she picked this out herself?  
  
"This is awesome, Mihoshi, thanks!!!"  
  
Mihoshi giggled and gave her a peace sign.  
  
Ditz, ya gotta love her.  
  
"Just don't get drunk...again....off of that Ryoko."sneered Ayeka, putting a hand over her mouth to cover her laugh.  
  
"You're the one that passed out last time, Ayeka, and mind your own business."  
  
Ayeka started to protest otherwise, but Washu said "Shhhh..." and so she kept quiet.  
  
Tenchi handed Ryoko a present next, which made her feel uncomfortable. She was still a little edgy around him. Inside the medium square box, she saw a sky blue bikini and a note that said "For when we all go to the hot springs today."  
  
"Tenchi, thanks so much! I just love the hot springs, this is great!"Ryoko was no longer shy around him. This was the best gift so far!  
  
"Yeah, Tenchi figured that you could wear something this time, because last time...." Sasami was cut off by a scarlet red Tenchi covering her mouth.  
  
"S-sasami..pleeease..."Tenchi gritted through his teeth.  
  
Ryoko just laughed. She remembered the last time they went....  
  
"The three of us made you something, Ryoko, in my lab!" Washu said, pointing to Gohan and Yuigi indicating that they helped her. Ryoko, eager to see what weird thing her mother came up with this time, opened her present quickly.  
  
"Oh, thanks............what is it???" Ryoko questioned.  
  
Washu laughed. "I figured that I'd have to explain! It's a T.V., computer, and stereo combined. Hope you like it!"  
  
Ryoko was still in awe at her mother's ability to make stuff like that.  
  
"It has cable, too!"Gohan said 'brightly'.  
  
"Thanks you guys, this is awesome!" cried Ryoko.  
  
"Umm...I got you something too Miss Ryoko." Ayeka said quietly.  
  
Ryoko was suprised. She didn't expect that stubborn princess to buy her anything. But Ayeka handed over a gift, and Ryoko opened it. A book? I haven't read one in ages....  
  
"Umm...I didn't know if you liked to read or not, but the plot draws you in. I.....hope you like it."said Ayeka, glancing at Ryoko to see her reaction.  
  
Ryoko looked at the emerald cover and saw the inscription of the title in gold 'Broken Sky'  
  
"Thank you Ayeka, this is wonderful" said Ryoko, quiet.  
  
Ayeka just nodded her head and smiled.  
  
Kionaye spoke up. "I didn't wrap it or anything, but I got you a gift, too."  
  
She handed Ryoko an outfit that was extreamly cool. A teal spaghetti strap top with khaki shorts and sandles.  
  
"This is awesome, Kionaye! A great summer outfit, too! Thanks!"  
  
"You're welcome!"said Kionaye cheerfully.  
  
Ryoko was just about to carry her gifts to her room when Trunks said "Hey, I got you something, too."  
  
"Really? You've only been here two days! How did you..."  
  
"Well, I didn't buy anything, but I found it in with the stuff I packed."  
  
Ryoko took the gift. It was small and triangular. She opened it, and found that a movie was inside.  
  
"Trunks, this is so cool! A movie from the parallel universe, this is great! Thank you so much!"  
  
Washu told the confused group "I'll tell ya later." They still didn't know about Trunks and Gohan being from a different timeline.  
  
Ryoko looked at the title, and found that it said "Princess Mononoke" on the cover.  
  
"I'm gonna go upstairs and try on my clothes for you guys first, to see what they look like and if they fit. Thank you all again, I loved everything!" Ryoko called as she darted upstairs with her summer outfit and bikini. Everyone waited until she came out and peered from the corner of the staircase.  
  
"Ready?" she asked.  
  
Everyone nodded, and she stepped out from the corner. Trunks could hardly keep his jaw from dropping and spilling drool. She had put on her bikini first, and the top was like a tube top only a lot smaller. The bottoms were underwear style...only smaller. The sky blue was defiantly her color.  
  
"You need a napkin, Trunks?"whispered Washu slyly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Ryoko spun on one foot to show the backside quickly, too.  
  
"So, what do you all think of it? Pretty cool huh? I love it!" Ryoko smiled.  
  
Everyone smiled and clapped, a traditional thing to do when they liked something.  
  
Ryoko dashed up the stairs again, and came back down with her festival robe on. It glinted off the dining room light. The sleeves were long, and so was the robe itself, but it was tight and showed off everything.  
  
"Don't give yourself a nosebleed, kid." said Washu again to Trunks, giggling this time, and this time Trunks caught on. He blushed and muttered a quick "Whatever".  
  
Next, Ryoko tried on the outfit that Kionaye gave her, and it also looked good on her.  
  
After that, Tenchi announced "OK, we're going to the hot springs now, so pack up whatever you're going to take!"  
  
Trunks and Gohan were very happy about this. They got to go to the hot springs after all, even if their vacation was ruined. They grabbed their swimming suits and towels, while the others grabbed just towels.  
  
When they arrived at the hotsprings after 1 & 1/2 hours, everyone got changed inside a small cabin. Tenchi, Yosho, Noboyuki, Trunks, and Gohan when to the hotspring area to the left, and the girls went to the right. Trunks was splashing water on Gohan when Trunks felt a huge amount of water rush over his head!  
  
He looked up to see where it came from, and a laughing Ryoko held a bucket high in the air. She was leaning over the wooden wall.  
  
"Ohhh...I'll get you!"cried Trunks. He flew in the air and chased Ryoko on the left and right side of the springs. This got a few shouts and screams from the girls, but he didn't care. It wasn't them he was looking at anyway.  
  
  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Gohan was laughing and watching Trunks and Ryoko chase each other around, tripping over themselves and giggling like children.  
  
This isn't so relaxing, but it sure is fun! thought Gohan.  
  
"Hey, how about we go see Gohan, Yuigi!" Gohan heard Sasami's voice on the other side of the wall. He pressed his ear against the wood, but he couldn't hear anything, it just made his ear itch. Before he knew what was going on, Sasami was bounding out from behind the wood wall, dragging a shy Yuigi behind her.  
  
"Hello Gohan, are you enjoying yourself?" asked Sasami cheerily. Yuigi blushed, and Gohan felt heat coming to his face as well. He looked down just to make sure his towel was tight and covering everything, just in case he should stand up.  
  
Sasami was giggling, and to Gohan it was starting to get annoying. It was good to be happy, but to carry on like that all the time? It was unnecessary.  
  
"Uh, Sasami, why don't we go back now?" Yuigi quietly suggested to her friend.  
  
Yuigi was becoming more embarressed by the minute. She was standing in front of a boy, both of them merely in towels.  
  
"Oh, O.K.! I need to talk to Ayeka anyways."  
  
Bounding off yet again, too quickly for Yuigi to follow, Sasami left. This left her alone with Gohan, except for the two older men, Yosho and Noboyuki, but they were too busy trying to find a peephole through the wooden wall.  
  
"Oh...uh....sorry for that. Sasami doesn't always think when it comes to..."  
  
Yuigi was starting to explain, but she stopped when she decided she was just digging her own grave. Then again, she did want to die just about now.  
  
"Oh, that's O.K. Hey look at Trunks and Ryoko!"stammered Gohan, trying to change the subject and make Yuigi less uncomfortable at the same time. They were together and they were of the opposite sex...yet theyhad bathing suits on. Towels were different. But when Gohan looked back, Yuigi was gone and he suddenly felt a little bit of disappointment.  
  
Gohan! What are you thinking? You're glad she went away, right???  
  
He was interrupted from thinking by the giggles from Yosho and Noboyuiki. They obviously were satisfied with the hole in the wall that they had just found.  
  
Gohan laughed then tried to relax, getting his mind of Yuigi.  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Trunks felt yet another wave of water splash over his head.  
  
"Hey I'll get you!" Trunks cried, and waved his hand under the water and lifted it upward, getting Ryoko right in the face.  
  
"Oh, I'm exausted, lets stop." called Ryoko  
  
"Oh fine you lightweight." complained Trunks  
  
They sat down together, catching their breath. When they took the time to look around, they got cold glares from soaked girls sitting at the opposite end.  
  
"Oh, uh, sorry." apologized Trunks, trying hard to contain a laugh. Ryoko just let one out.  
  
"You know, Miss Ryoko, I don't think it's very appropriate for a man to be on our side of the hot spring." muttered Ayeka  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, geez. I'm sure you wouldn't care if your sweetheart Tenchi was over here would you!" Ryoko screamed.  
  
She had to get that out. She was still so angry over the kiss. It wasn't just the kiss, though; it was the fact that after all her trying to get through to Tenchi, he chose Ayeka.  
  
She stormed off to the boys' side, getting a overly warm greeting to the two peeping Toms. She sat at the far end, followed by Trunks who was slightly agitated that she still hadn't gotten over that boy.  
  
What does he have that I don't? Oh Trunks, quit thinking like that. This is just a vacation, and you'll be leaving soon.  
  
Ryoko was actually crying again. Not sobbing severely and shaking like before...this time it was just tears. When she saw that four boys were watching her, she went to the third section of the hot spring, not being used because it was too small. She sat and placed her hand on her face.  
  
God, what is happening to me? If I don't have Tenchi my life is meaningless. What if he goes to Jurai to rule with Ayeka? I won't have anything to live for, no purpose in life. In fact for last few years, that's all I've been doing! Eating, sleeping, and trying to make Tenchi mine. I love him and he doesn't love me back...now what will I do?  
  
Trunks peered over the corner to see Ryoko crying, and this time it didn't make him sad, it made him mad. Why does she do that to herself? Over that twig with brown hair that takes all these girls for granted who would all gladly die for him...especially Ryoko. She would do anything for him!  
  
"Ryoko stop it!" he yelled. He couldn't help it, it just slipped!  
  
"Wh...what?"she stammered, with an angry tone. "What? Are you telling me to stop? Since when are you my boss? What do you care? Just leave me be!" Ryoko said bitterly.  
  
"I care because you're wasting your time crying over him! What has he ever did for you?"  
  
"He's saved my life before, Trunks, and he's given me a place to eat and sleep! He's given me a purpose for living!" she yelled.  
  
"Hmph! Well don't come crying to me when he leaves you for that snob Princess, all because he was obligated to be kind to you!" he screamed, storming off into the cabin beside the hot spring.  
  
Trunks' words hit her like knives. All this time, he didn't love me! He was being kind, just like with everyone else! Just like with the five other girls. I'm just number six, I'm not special!  
  
Ryoko went towards the house with a void in her heart. One that would ruin her if it wasn't filled. All those years...wasted.....  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Barging through the empty cabin, Trunks knocked over a wooden chair, but gave him no relief of all his anger. He practically had steam coming from his ears, he was so mad. But why? Did he really care if some girl got her heart broken? Some girl that he barely knew? He would leave soon and probably forget about her within a matter of time. And yet, thinking about sparring with her, holding her while she cried, playing with her as if they both were six years old...he knew that he couldn't forget her. Why am I so mad?  
  
Did he felt sorry for her? That this guy had six girls who loved him and he didn't care? Was he actually jealous? Then it hit him. He WAS jealous! Not that the fact that he had six girls, but the fact that Ryoko wanted Tenchi and not him. STUPID! Why do you have to fall in love? Love? Is that it? Have I actually...  
  
Shaking his head, he sat down and ran his fingers through his hair roughly, but he couldn't get that word out of his mind.  
  
LOVE LOVE LOVE, it sounded funny after you thought about it alot. I'm going NUTS!  
  
Trunks held his face in his hands trying to get calmed down. Suddenly he heard the creak of the old cabin door, and saw Ryoko's long shadow plastered on the square yellow light shining on the floor. She saw him, but didn't look angry. Just...lost.  
  
"Ryoko...I'm sorry for exploding on you like that. I wasn't thinking! I'm sure Tenchi cares for you...."  
  
"You're right. I should've known. Thanks for the apology though." she said dryly.  
  
She looked so sad, looking at her feet with an empty expression in her eyes that Trunks felt he should try to do something. He got up quickly and threw his arms around her, but after a few moments he realized what he was doing and backed away, but Ryoko just leaned onto him again, her head on his chest.  
  
"I'm so stupid..."she said, her voice muffled.  
  
"Ryoko, you aren't stupid! I don't ever want to hear you say that again, or else!" he warned.  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
"Or else.......I'll kiss you." he said, hoping it sounded like a joke. He would love to kiss her, but......  
  
"I'm stupid."  
  
"W...what...??"  
  
"I said," she laughed, "I'm stupid."  
  
He looked into her eyes, but a moment after they were closed and she was slowly leaning towards his face. Standing on her tiptoes, she whispered against his lips "Hold on a second, you were supposed to kiss me..."  
  
So, he did as he was told.  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Getting quite bored, Gohan decided to go inside the cabin to get dressed and perhaps get something to eat. Like his father, he would get famished if he didn't eat every four hours. Wonder where Trunks went off to? Ryoko also, she seemed pretty upset. Gohan put his hands on his towel so it wouldn't fall off and stood. I wonder where Yuigi went? Gohan hit himself on the forehead. Why was he thinking about her? Shaking his head, he walked towards the cabin door and opened it. When he saw what was going on inside, he almost fell. Ryoko and Trunks were just sitting there on the couch...making out!  
  
"Ow ow!"shouted Gohan, wrapping his arms around himself and ran them up and down his sides, mocking Ryoko and Trunks.  
  
After untangling themselves, Trunks and Ryoko glared at Gohan.  
  
"I'll go back outside so you two can go back to your...business. I guess I better warn EVERYONE outside that you two are making out, so that they won't come in here!" laughed Gohan, and before the two could stop him he dashed out the door.  
  
"Hey everyone! I gotta show you something! Follow me, quietly, into the cabin! Gohan whispered to the group of girls, then said the same thing to Tenchi's father, Tenchi, and Yosho. In a group, they followed Gohan to the cabin door, which he opened very slowly so it wouldn't creek. The adults peered through the crack above Gohan, and Sasami and Yuigi were underneath him.  
  
"Oh my God!" said Tenchi's father.  
  
Everyone else starred. Hadn't Ryoko loved Tenchi? Confused, they just stood there.  
  
Tenchi was probably the most confused of all. O.K., Ryoko and Trunks have known each other for only two days, and yet they're sitting on the couch...and...geez! thought Tenchi, stepping back from the group. He felt strange somehow. Was he just embarrassed for seeing that? Or was he jealous? He didn't know. Tenchi decided to go back and think about it in the hot spring.  
  
Washu was proud that she had anticipated this long before anyone saw proof. Proof that they liked each other and who knows? Maybe more than just 'like' each other. She stepped back from the door also, with a smile on her face and walked back over to her section of the hot spring.  
  
"That is disgusting." Ayeka whispered to herself. Ryoko, the devilish space pirate, in the arms of a prince? No way! iHmph! That boy doesn't know what he's getting himself into. She's just a dirty pig./i Ayeka stormed off and sat down across from Washu.  
  
After some ooh's and ahh's, Noboyuki and Yosho sat down and joked around with each other, occasionally pointing to the door.  
  
Sasami, not knowing what to think and becoming embarrassed for watching, sat down next to her sister as if nothing had happened. She tried to get Ayeka to talk to her, but Ayeka obviously wasn't in the mood.  
  
Eventually, everyone stopped watching and returned to their places. The only people still watching were Gohan and Yuigi. Man, wait until Bulma and Vegeta hear this! thought Gohan in his head. He still thought the whole thing was hilarious.  
  
Yuigi had never seen anyone act like this before. She didn't know what they were doing or why. Just starring and wondering, Yuigi continued to watch the two.  
  
Gohan looked at Yuigi for a reaction. She just had a thoughtful look on her face. Gohan realized that they were the only two left watching and suddenly felt uncomfortable.  
  
"Uhhh, so much for being modest huh?"  
  
Yuigi glanced up at him and confessed that she had no idea what they were doing. In disbelief, Gohan just glared down at her.  
  
"How about we go for a walk Gohan? I'm getting bored."  
  
Yuigi yawned and stretched out her legs, they were sore from being crouched for all that time. When she stood, her legs gave way from being asleep and she fell on Gohan.  
  
He just looked down at her stupidly, not knowing how else to look. "Uhh...oops."  
  
She got up quickly and turned away from him. "Sorry."  
  
A flush graced her cheeks, and Gohan couldn't believe that the first time he saw her that she actually looked scary to him. She was beautiful. They walked to the other half of the cabin to get dressed, since the other half was quite occupied. Gohan waited for Yuigi outside the door. Man, it's getting hot out here! he thought, raising his hand to his forehead to wipe off the sweat.  
  
Yuigi walked out in shorts and a pink halter top.  
  
"Ready? She asked, seeing Gohan in a tight muscle shirt and shorts. Yuigi looked him up and down quickly, hoping he wouldn't notice. He did.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
The two walked off together, neither of them knowing where they would go. 


	6. Part Six

Chapter 26  
  
After an hour or so, Ryoko and Trunks finally stopped kissing. The sun beat down through the window and made the room hot. In a daze, they laid down together on the couch and fell asleep, hand in hand.  
  
"Man, is it hot out here or what?" said Gohan, looking at Yuigi for an answer.  
  
She nodded and said flatly, "Tell me about yourself Gohan. How'd you end up here?". Explaining the whole story to her, telling about all the fights he'd fought and how he had to defeat Cell or else his world would be destroyed, Yuigi felt more and more uncomfortable. If he askes me about myself, what do I say? I can't possibly tell him that I myself tried to take over the world once, or else he'd hate me. He's been fighting all of his life to destroy what I used to be. I'll have to tell him otherwise.  
  
Gohan stopped talking and looked down at her again. She was pretty short for eleven years.  
  
"How about you? What was your life like? And how'd you end up at Tenchi's house?"  
  
Swallowing hard, Yuigi tried not to meet his gaze. She had no idea what to say! Suddenly, it hit her.  
  
"Oh, I've just come to pay respects to the shrine for the summer. It's too far away from my home in...Tokyo..., so I was offered to stay with Tenchi for the summer."  
  
"Cool. That was nice of him! He's pretty kind, huh?"  
  
Yuigi forced a grim smile. Yeah, he's really nice. And I tried to destroy him and his planet!  
  
"Oh wow, just our luck! A spring! Come on Yuigi, lets go for a swim!"cried Gohan, already running towards it tossing his shirt over his head and tripping over a mossy rock, falling flat on his face and yelling a muffled, "I'm alright!"  
  
Yuigi laughed, her spirits lifted. She ran after him, forgetting the whole thing.  
  
Hey, my life isn't important. What he doesn't know won't hurt him.  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Ryoko woke up, the sun shining brightly in her eyes. She snuggled up against Trunks, who was awake for a while before her, and he was starring at her. She looked up into his eyes. He planted a soft kiss on her lips, and right after they were startled by a cough.  
  
"Um, we need to get dressed!" said Mihoshi shyly, with the rest of the group right behind her, everyone in their towels while Trunks and Ryoko were outcasts in their bathing suits.  
  
Ryoko sighed and imagined one of her laser beams blasting them all away so that her and Trunks could be alone again. They sat up from the couch and began walking towards the door so the girls could get their clothes on.  
  
"Hey Ryoko, aren't you going to change?" asked Sasami, slanting her head in question. Ryoko looked out the window, and saw the sun barely peaking out from behind the hills. She was still in a daze.  
  
"Nah, Sasami, it's okay."  
  
"Oh but you should, Ryoko, it'll get cold outside." snarled Ayeka, figuring that the only reason that she would wear her bathing suit would be to attract Trunks' attention in the car.  
  
"Oh.....you......fine, I will!" yelled Ryoko.  
  
"Trunks...can you step outside for a moment. We really need to change." said Ayeka dryly.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry."  
  
He walked out the door, nudging Ryoko slightly, too quick for anybody to notice. Once he left, everyone opened their bags and began to pull out their clothes.  
  
iHmm...what should I wear? Lets see here....pants....tee- shirt....sweatshirt....skirt? Blouse?/i Ryoko pulled out her skirt and blouse, the ones that she was going to change into if they went out to eat after the hot springs, which wasn't going to happen since they stayed at the hot springs too long.  
  
"You don't usually wear skirts, Ryoko...."growled Ayeka, knowing why she chose that choice of clothing, or at least she thought she knew.  
  
"Mind your own business, Ayeka, it's none of your concern what I wear. I don't even want to know why you would care!"  
  
"What are you suggesting? You...."shrieked Ayeka.  
  
"Now, now, ladies, come on! The rest of us are trying to change, we don't need you two bickering!" smiled Washu, wanting to play the 'peace-maker' since Tenchi wasn't here.  
  
The space pirate and the princess growled at each other, then turned back to their clothing.  
  
Ryoko, along with the skirt and blouse, put a spray of perfume on herself before walking out of the door behind the others, who were mostly in dress- robes.  
  
Hmm...I'll make sure to ruin Ryoko's plans with Trunks! I know why she chose that kind of clothing. She thinks that she'll get to be with Trunks again in the van! That witch, who does she think she is? Ayeka thought to herself while glaring at a grinning Ryoko.  
  
What is she so happy about? growled Ayeka in her thoughts.  
  
In the boys dressing room, everyone was almost completely changed. Trunks was just about to grab a tee-shirt out of his bag, but instead decided on a muscle shirt. Gohan had just walked in the door. Yuigi and Gohan had been a little late getting back. They were swimming and had lost track of time.  
  
Gohan began pulling clothes out of his bag, but he looked down at himself and realized that he had already changed into shorts before he and Yuigi went into the woods. Everyone laughed as Gohan rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled.  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Once everyone was dressed, they all climbed into the huge van. Ayeka was about to sit in between Trunks and Ryoko (thus ruining their 'plans'), but Tenchi patted to a spot in between himself and Sasami, so Ayeka couldn't refuse. She sat by him, blushing and muttering a 'thanks'.  
  
Ryoko sighed to herself in relief that Ayeka didn't sit with them. She would've been a bother all the way home.  
  
The van engine started, and they set out. Ryoko glanced Trunks up and down. He was in his usual sweat-pants and muscle shirt, but tonight he looked especially sexy, even if all she could see was the glint in his eyes and his silhouette. Maybe it was the way his hair fell around his shoulders and face, since it wasn't in a half pony tail. She noticed several snores coming from the seats in front of them, and she saw that everyone except the driver, Yosho, and Washu, who was riding shotgun, was asleep. Ryoko slipped her hand into his palm and leaned her head on his shoulders. He gazed at her and put his hand behind her head, turning her face towards his. His lips brushed lightly against hers, making her stomach flutter. She forgot about Tenchi once again.  
  
Chapter 29  
  
The last car door slammed shut as the tired group made their way into the house. Last in line was Ryoko, who was straightening her hair. It was tossed every-which way since Trunks had been running his fingers through it earlier. She ran to catch up with the rest, tossing a casual smirk in Ayeka's direction. Ryoko glanced at Trunks, who had formed a frown on his face. She shrugged, figuring that he was tired like the rest of them, and went to the head of the group.  
  
Why didn't I think of it before...I'm so stupid! Trunks was laying on his bed, about two hours after they arrived back home. Staring up at the ceiling, he kept his frown on his face.  
  
Gohan yawned and pulled the sheets over himself, and glanced at Trunks who was in the other bed, staring at nothing. The expression on his face was unreadable, but it wasn't a good one.  
  
"What's wrong Trunks? Didn't get enough of Ryoko today?" giggled Gohan. Trunks tossed a pillow at him, and then went back to his pose of sadness. Gohan shrugged and fell asleep soon after.  
  
She's just converting her feelings for Tenchi to me. Why didn't I see it before? There's no way a girl in love with a boy that badly could love someone else, too! I'm so dumb!  
  
The old fashioned clock read 1:49am, and Trunks still couldn't go to sleep. He was furious that she used him, sad that she didn't really love him, and confused about his own feelings for her. Did he indeed love her, or was she just attractive with a good personality? He eventually fell asleep, never changing the look on his face.  
  
Ryoko suddenly felt bad. It was 2:01am, and she couldn't go to sleep.  
  
What just happened today? Was it for real?  
  
She tried to think about it, but her thoughts always drifted to Tenchi for some reason. Shaking her head, she got more and more confused.  
  
Why am I thinking about HIM? I like Trunks, right?  
  
She eventually shook it off, falling asleep.  
  
Chapter 30  
  
Ryoko yawned and closed her eyes tightly as the morning sun burned into them. Shaking her head, she got out of bed and walked downstairs to eat a quick breakfast, and then go for a walk.  
  
After eating a delicious meal made by Sasami, Ryoko went upstairs to change, then walked through her upstairs wall and flew down to the ground outside. As she walked towards the forest, she saw that Trunks was looking at her from the trail, as if he knew she was going for a walk, too. Running to catch up to him, she smiled and said 'Hi', but he didn't smile back, or even speak a word. Frowning, she asked, "What's wrong?  
  
"Look, Ryoko, we need to talk about what's been going on between us."  
  
Remembering what happened at the hot springs and in the car, she blushed, "What about it?"  
  
His voice turning harsh, he yelled, "You're just transferring your feelings for Tenchi to me, aren't you? You don't care about me at all! I'm just some boy that you can come to since Tenchi won't let you. Right?"  
  
Gasping, Ryoko's voice turned harsh also. "What? You think I'm just am having some fling with you just because I can't have Tenchi?"  
  
"That's exactly what I think, Ryoko."  
  
"Trunks, listen to me! I like you. But you have to understand, I've loved Tenchi for 700 years, and it's going to take a while for me to get over him."  
  
"That's just it, Ryoko. There's a big difference between 'like' and 'love'. 'Like' is just a word for a crush. 'Love' is something that lasts all your life, Ryoko, and you'll never get overhim. So I might as well give up right now on you."  
  
He walked over to her, pulled her to him by placing his hand on her lower back, and gave her the most passionate kiss that she had ever been given. When he pulled away, she protested, but he put a hand over her mouth gently. "No, that was for goodbye."  
  
He flew several feet up in the air and looked down at her, with tears in his eyes, though they remained unfalling. "Oh, and Ryoko? I love you. Alot. More than Tenchi ever could. I wanted to be your everything." And with that, he flew off over the forest, leaving Ryoko to weep.  
  
Yuigi and Gohan were deep into the forest, far ahead of Ryoko. They both woke at dawn and decided to walk together again. It seemed like they had so much to talk to each other about, but when they walked they were silent. A breeze whipped through the forest, stirring leaves and sending blossoms into flight. One came Gohan's way, and he caught it. It was the prettiest one he had ever seen. He handed it over to Yuigi, softly saying, "You have it. It's the color of your eyes."  
  
Blushing slightly, she muttured a 'Thanks' and tucked the flower behind her ear, so the blossom was showing. She caught him looking at her and smiled. "What is it Gohan?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking..." he muttered.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Oh great, you have me now. Now I have to say it!"  
  
She giggled and nudged his side. "Say it."  
  
"About....how...uh....prett, er......beautiful...you are." he said quickly, glancing over to her to see her reaction. She probably thinks I'm an idiot!  
  
Yuigi hugged him, which greatly surprised Gohan. "No one has ever told me that before. Thank you." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and blushed, looking at the ground. He took her hand in his and they continued walking in silence.  
  
Ryoko had tears streaming down her face, but she was still walking. What Trunks had said hurt her to the core, and she felt like throwing up. Suddenly, she felt something brush against her face, and she touched it. It was a light blue flower, quite pretty. Gazing at the flower, she missed the presence of someone behind her.  
  
"The beauty of a flower comes and fades, but yours shines forever." said a soft and hypnotizing voice. As soon as Ryoko turned around, her world went dark. 


	7. Part Seven

Chapter 31  
  
Tears flew off of Trunks' face as he continued flying, faster and faster. He grunted, baring his teeth, and powered up so he was flying as fast as he could. Suddenly, he stopped in mid-flight. Sensing a huge power level appear then disappear, fear filled his senses. Fear for the others. It was defiantly unfamiliar to him, the chi of the person. He flew back to where he came from quickly to see what was going on.  
  
Still hand in hand, Gohan and Yuigi continued walking. "Hey, Gohan?" she mumbled.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I...like you."  
  
He looked at her, and her pirecing blue eyes burned into his. Blushing, he squeezed her hand. "I like you too Yuigi." he responded, smiling at her. She smiled back, and leaned her head against his shoulder. It was strange, she was so short but she looked as old as him. The top of her head was only a few centimeters past his shoulder.  
  
Frowning, Gohan looked at the surrondings.  
  
"What's wrong, Gohan?" asked Yuigi fearfully, sensing his uneasiness.  
  
"I just sensed a huge power...." he explained, his head shooting around.  
  
Suddenly, Yuigi felt her wrist being roughly pulled away from Gohan. Before she could cry out, Gohan was gone and there was nothing but darkness.  
  
Gohan felt a pull on his hand, as if Yuigi was tugging him. Turning his head sharply towards her, though, he discovered that she was gone, along with the huge power level.  
  
In confusion, he yelled, "YUIGI! Yuigi, where are you? YUIGI!"  
  
His cry echoed throughout the forest, but no reply sounded. I just know that huge power level had something to do with this, I know it!  
  
Growling in anger, Gohan suddenly cried as loud as he could.  
  
"YOU'D BETTER BRING HER BACK TO ME OR ELSE YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T BRING HER BACK, YOU'LL BE SORRY!"  
  
Flying back, Trunks suddenly heard "....You'll be sorry..." echoing throughout the forest. He heard that yell right after he sensed the huge power level for the second time. Recognizing the voice as Gohan's, he flew as fast as he could to him. When he finally found him, he descended to the forest floor. "Gohan, what happened?" he asked.  
  
Gohan had a scowl on his face and tears in his eyes. "Did you sense it too? That huge power level...I was walking with Yuigi, now she's gone, it took her away!" he said quickly and loudly, jumbling his words together because he was so worried.  
  
"Ryoko!" Trunks suddenly cried, and took off into the air once again, and Gohan went with him. Scanning the forest quickly, whipping his head around, Trunks looked for Ryoko. As fast as they could, Gohan and Trunks looked, but neither of them found her, so they descended to the ground.  
  
"We need to get them back," growled Trunks baring his teeth, "But I don't even know where to start."  
  
"Yuigi..." cried Gohan softly, and he hung his head.  
  
"Maybe they're around here somewhere," said Trunks, with desperate hope, "Let's look very far, not just around the forest."  
  
Nodding his head, Gohan went in the opposite direction, hovering a few feet off the ground.  
  
Chapter 32  
  
After what seemed like hours, Gohan was still searching for Yuigi. He came across a waterfall, and sat down to get a drink from the small river that flowed from it. Before he did, he looked at his reflection in the flat, crystal water. He noticed how his eyes were red from crying, also noticed how empty his left side felt, without Yuigi pressed against him. Tears sprang to his eyes as he noticed how her scent of soft lilac lingered on his sleeve.  
  
Frowning at his reflection, he raised a hand to hit the water that his face was displayed on, but stopped and gasped. He could see Yuigi beside him in his water reflection, a brilliant smile on her lips.  
  
"Yuigi..." he cried happily, but as he turned around he was filled with anger, surprise, and disappointment as he noticed a small young male, maybe a few years younger than Trunks, standing in front of him.  
  
The young man smiled cheerily, and brushed golden-brown hair from his soft blue eyes. "Hello, my name is Caine."  
  
"Uh, hi." said Gohan, baffled. What's this guy doing out here in the middle of nowhere?  
  
"Do you want your girl back? If you do, you'd better get her quick. I'm starting to take a liking towards her!" he said, his voice harsh now.  
  
Gohan gasped, then bared his teeth. A man his age, going after Yuigi? It was sick. "You'd better give her back to me or else I'll rip off your head and let your brains rot in the sun!" he shouted, surprising himself with his own aggressiveness.  
  
Caine chuckled softly, and waved a hand backwards. "Follow me then."  
  
A swirling portal suddenly appeared before Gohan's eyes, and Caine went through it. Grunting with anger, Gohan followed.  
  
Trunks continued crying Ryoko's name as he searched for her. As he walked forward, he noticed a man, maybe a few years older than him, leaning against a tree. What's that guy doing out here in the middle of nowhere?  
  
"That's precisly what I was going to ask you..." said the teal haired man, with a glint in his orchid eyes.  
  
"What?! How.....you....you read my mind?" shouted Trunks, but then his voice turned into a mock. "I guess if you can read minds, you don't have to ask me what I'm doing out here then!"  
  
"That's true. Looking for that woman you love, eh?" said the man, smiling. Trunks saw that this was the first power level he had sensed before.  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"Do you want her back, Trunks?"  
  
"If you've taken her, I swear I'll...."  
  
The man laughed, as if not worried about Trunks' threat. "Yes, I've taken her. Follow me if you want her back."  
  
Walking through a swirling portal, Trunks became aware that he couldn't see anything except black.  
  
Soon after, he lost consciousness. Trunks and Gohan were on their way to save the ones they loved.  
  
Chapter 33  
  
"Uhhggggg....where am I?" Gohan awoke with a pounding in his head. Looking around, he noticed that he was alone in a room. A very nice gold and red room, to be exact. His hand felt around where he was laying, and he realized that he was on a bed. He shot up, but he heard a protest. Looking over at the door, he saw an elderly lady carrying a dampened washcloth.  
  
"Don't get up get, young one. It's a rough trip from Earth to Vyenra. Especially through a portal. You need your rest."  
  
"Where's Yuigi?" he asked sleepily, putting his head back down onto the pillow and allowing the woman to place the washcloth on his forehead.  
  
"Soon, young one, soon you'll fight to get her back."  
  
Gohan slipped into darkness yet again, called sleep.  
  
Trunks didn't get the comfort of waking up in a nice bed in peace. Instead, he heard the giggling of several women around him, and soon realized he was in a bathtub.  
  
He gasped, and then stood up, which caused them to blush and giggle harder. Sitting back down, he asked, "Where am I?"  
  
"You're on the planet Vyenra." said a young red-head girl quietly.  
  
"You're the most handsome one we've gotten to serve in ages!" giggled a brunette woman, older than he was.  
  
"Okay, but why am I in a bathtub?" He questioned.  
  
"We're washing you." answered a blonde woman flatly, making the rest of them laugh. He noticed a washcloth creeping up the inside of his thigh.  
  
"Whooaaaa!" he protested. "Not there!"  
  
All the woman in the room laughed harder, as they continued to bath him. He noticed someone brushing his hair. "You have love'y tress's." she said softly, eyeing his mane, then continuing to brush and run her fingers though his lavender hair. "An' pretty blue eyes. Wha's yer name?"  
  
"Trunks." he answered.  
  
As a silver haired woman gave him a back massage, he suddenly felt sleepy, and closed his eyes to rest again.  
  
"Too bad we had to put clothes on 'im." whined a large lady, taking a last look at the young man. Then she laughed along with the other women.  
  
"Yeah. G'bye Trunks." whispered the purple-haired woman that was brushing his hair before.  
  
They left him lying on his stomach, and soon after they walked out he woke up, feeling much better than when he had first woken up. The pounding in his head was gone and he wasn't in a bathtub, but instead in a bed.  
  
Rolling over, he realized that he was in a very nice silver and green room, wearing clothes. He got off his bed and looked in the mirror. Instead of putting his hair back in a rubber band as it was before, the women had left it swirling on his shoulders. Trunks noticed that it had grown a little since he had been with Tenchi and the rest, a little past the round of his shoulder. They dressed him up in strange clothes that he had never seen before. His pants were shiny and black, and almost felt like silk. His belt was a royal blue sash, which was also silk. Around his wrists, he had royal blue bands, and around his neck he had the fastenings of a black cloak, which went to his ankles, and it was hooded.  
  
Looking at the door, Trunks decided to take a good look around this place, and to see if maybe Gohan was taken to this planet also. He walked into the hall, only to find Gohan.  
  
"Hey, Gohan!"  
  
Gohan turned sharply towards him. He was wearing the exact same outfit as Trunks, only deep red pants and cloak, and black wristbands and a black sash belt.  
  
"Trunks! You're here too? Some guy said that he had taken Yuigi, so I followed him."  
  
"Same here, only I'm looking for Ryoko."  
  
Gohan ran his fingers through his spiky black hair. "I feel really good! I woke up in a really nice bed. I got lots of sleep."  
  
"Oh really? Me too," said Trunks sarcastically, "Only first I had a killer head-ache and was naked in a bathtub surrounded by women who wouldn't stop bathing me."  
  
Gohan laughed, and they continued walking. He wondered if that was a bad thing or not.  
  
"Ayeka, I'm really worried about them!" whined Sasami, referring to Yuigi, Gohan, Trunks, and Ryoko.  
  
"Hmph. Well, I couldn't care less about Ryoko, but I am worried about the rest, also." responded Ayeka, sipping her tea in Washu's lab. Everyone was gathered around Washu's computer, while Washu was clicking away, trying to find answers.  
  
"Have you found anything yet Washu?" asked Tenchi impatiently.  
  
"Calm down, I'm onto something. Hmmm... I've got it!" Washu exclaimed. "I've found two portal openings in the area. The second one was opened two minutes and thirty-six seconds after the first one. They were opened about six hours ago."  
  
"Can you figure out where they lead to?" asked Ayeka.  
  
"No, I'm afraid I can't even re-open them. A very strong power opened those portals, and whoever possessed that power wanted to make sure that no one else got through." explained Washu.  
  
Sasami hung her head. "I wish there was something I could do for the four of them."  
  
"There is, Sasami." said Washu softly.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Hope."  
  
Chapter 34  
  
Gohan and Trunks continued to walk down the seemingly endless hall.  
  
"This place is really creepy!" complained Gohan. It seemed as though every step they took, the place got darker and darker.  
  
HELLO THERE.  
  
A booming voice echoed throughout the corridor. Trunks and Gohan turned sharply around every-which way, but there was no one behind, above, in front, or even under them.  
  
You won't be able to see me, fools, I'm talking to you telepathically. Can't you feel my words inside your minds?  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyebrows. Now that he thought about it, the voice did seem to be coming from inside his head. "Is it you that took Yuigi and Ryoko? What do you want with them?"  
  
I couldn't care less about those girls. It is YOU TWO that I want! laughed the voice.  
  
p  
  
"Well then, what do you want with us?" asked Gohan impatiently.  
  
Ahh, but that'd ruin the suprise, small child. Just go back to your chambers. I didn't say HELLO because I wanted to tell you why you're here, you know. I just wanted to tell you to give up your search for Ryoko and Yuigi because they're nowhere near you, and you'll never find them. Just go back to your chambers and it'll all make sense tomorrow. Until then, goodbye.  
  
The presence of evil left their minds, and the two boys walked back to their separate chambers as commanded.  
  
Panting as she ran down the corridor, a silver-haired girl searched for Trunks' room. She found it and desperately pounded on the door. She could hear him groan, and then heard his footsteps make their way slowly to the door. Opening it, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Can I help-"  
  
She grabbed his hand and dragged him back into his room, then shut the door quietly.  
  
"I need to tell you something important." gasped the girl. Trunks eyed her carefully, and decided that she looked about fourteen. She looked at him painfully with teal eyes, and he waved a hand to his bed. Sitting down, the girl inhaled deeply to calm her breathing from running.  
  
"The Sovereign plans to control you and the small child, so that he can rule the universe." she cried.  
  
Trunks laughed. "Me and Gohan may be strong, but I don't know about strong enough to rule the entire universe."  
  
Shaking her head, she responded, "No, no, no. Not individually. All together. He's going to combine bodies with you and the boy. Gohan and you, as one, will have unbelievable power, and with my Sovereign added to you two...that would be unspeakable. He has psychic powers stronger than any other."  
  
Trunks looked at his feet. This Sovereign must be the one who was speaking to us earlier then, if he has pshycic powers.  
  
"Please listen to me. You mustn't go, even if he says that he has your two women. It's too dangerous, then you'll...."  
  
"We love them, we have to save them." explained Trunks.  
  
The silver haired girl sighed. It was no use; love is stronger than any convincing. She smiled at him weakly. "You have a brave spirit, Trunks, I admire that. Please do be careful."  
  
He smiled at her. "I never got your name, what is it?"  
  
"Cadessa" she answered, looking into his blue eyes. They reminded her of the sky on a perfect, sunny day. He's SO handsome! Too bad that I'm fourteen, and he's in his twenties.  
  
She leaned foward and kissed him slowly and softly on the lips, then buried her face into his shoulder. He awkwardly put one arm around her, feeling a little weird that a teenager just kissed him as if she were an adult.  
  
"I'll be careful, don't worry. It's pretty late, you should get some sleep."  
  
She lifted her head to look at him again. "Can I sleep with you?" she said quickly.  
  
"No." he said, even more quickly.  
  
Blushing, she bowed her head, stood up off the bed, then turned on her heal and left the room.  
  
First, she kisses me, and then she wants to sleep with me...sheesh...  
  
Shaking his head, Trunks sat on his bed to ponder the information that this girl gave him. So, this creep wants some Saiyian bodies so that he can rule the universe...  
  
Trunks sighed, and then soon after fell asleep.  
  
uChapter 35/u  
  
With his vision blurry, Trunks looked up into a room he didn't recognize. How did I get here? he wondered to himself. When his vision steadied, he immediately noticed the one he had came for. She was tied up in neon-blue, glowing rope, encased in what looked like glass and knocked unconscious. Filled with anger and worry, Trunks began flying towards her, but a force knocked him into a wall, then threw him roughly against the floor.  
  
"Now now! It would be rude to get this party started without your two other friends here, so wait." said the teal-haired man that had taken him though the portal in the woods.  
  
"It's you!" yelled Trunks. "I swear I'll-"  
  
"Oh shut up, you lousy earthling. I've had it with your meaningless threats! And my name is Dakin, but you can call me Sovereign Dakin."  
  
"What I'll cal lyou is a bastar-" Trunks paused as he heard a flop on the floor.  
  
"Ouuucch." came a muffled yell from Gohan, with his face pressed against the floor. "I'm alright." He finally lifted his head and looked around him, and saw Yuigi encased in glass, wrapped in neon yellow ropes. Caine, the young man who had taken Gohan through the portal, had his hand on the glass.  
  
"She put up quite a fight. She's a little pistol." said Caine, sneering as he looked at Gohan.  
  
"Why you-" Gohan started, but was cut off.  
  
"Excuse me, but since Ryoko, Trunks, Yuigi, Caine, you, and I are all here, Gohan, I think it's about time for me to explain why. You see, it was I that brought you and Trunks into Ryoko and Yuigi's world. I believe you two were in Trunks' time machine when I did it. Anyways, I have no need for Yuigi and Ryoko. I only brought them here to lure you two here."  
  
Trunks and Gohan looked at each other, then looked at Dakin and Caine, who were both grinning.  
  
"I plan to use your bodys, combined with mine, to rule the universe."  
  
"It's allllwwwwwaaayyyyys the same thing. Universe this, universe that..." grumbled Gohan. "What's so great about the universe, dammit?"  
  
"Gohan, bud, I think you hit your head a little too hard on that landing." said Trunks, snickering.  
  
"Would you stop it? I'm sick of your incoherent nonsense! It goes like this, plain and simple. If you beat us, you get your girls back. If you don't, your names will be changed to Dakin." said the impatient Sovereign.  
  
"I like my name pretty well, THANK YOU." shouted Gohan. "It has a certain ring to it. GOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAN...GOOOHHHHAAANNNN......"  
  
The kid is losing it... sighed Trunks in his thoughts. What's wrong with him?  
  
"One of the servants gave him medication for his head late last night, it's causing him to act slightly intoxicated." answered Dakin, shaking his head.  
  
Trunks nodded slowly, still shaken by the fact that this guy could read his thoughts.  
  
"This is quite amusing, but I want to settle this. Since your friend Gohan is, well, not himself, you will fight Caine first. If you win against him, then by that time Gohan should be normal and you'll both fight me."  
  
Dakin shook a hand, and Gohan fell asleep. A glass chamber was placed over him. "I want him to be untouched when he fights me, so he can't be brought into your fight with Caine. Now, get to it!"  
  
Caine got into a fighting stance, and so did Trunks.  
  
I can't sense this guy's power level. He could be weaker than me, or he could be stronger than me. I guess I'll find out the hard way. thought Trunks.  
  
Suddenly, Caine came flying towards him, shooting lasers. Trunks hit them all away with a flick of his wrist, and gave Caine a Final Blast, a trick his father Vegeta used. Flying against the wall, Caine stumbled foward, baring his teeth. This guy is pretty easy so far... thought Trunks hopefully. Sneering, Caine suddenly glowed pure white, so that Trunks had to shield his eyes. When he opened them, he was face to face....with himself. 


	8. Part Eight

Chapter 36  
  
Caine laughed at Trunks. "All of our work is done...well, as good as done. All we need now is Gohan's body, and Sovereign Dakin is taking care of that right now.  
  
Gasping, Trunks turned around to see Dakin next to Gohan's body. As hard as he could, Dakin kicked Gohan in the stomach. Groaning, Gohan narrowed his eyes and blasted Dakin before Trunks could stop him. Cackling, Dakin let the blast hit him, and he too started glowing as Caine did before.  
  
"Wow, I feel short now. Wonder why?" smirked Dakin, as he looked down at his new body.  
  
Gohan's jaw dropped as he saw Dakin trasform into his body. That's incredible! He looks and sounds just like me...well, his voice sounds like mine. The words are different.  
  
"Now, all that's left is the transformation! Caine-or should I say Trunks- and I will combine and nothing can stop us! And as a final bonus, we get to watch Ryoko and Yuigi destroy you both while we time the transformation. It can only happen in one hour!" chuckled Dakin.  
  
"Why would they do that?" asked a puzzled Gohan.  
  
"Well, let's do a little role-playing. You be us, and we'll be you!" laughed Caine, his new blue eyes were electric as he held his palms out. Dakin followed this action.  
  
In Trunks' mind, he could feel a snap. He looked down at himself in horror as he realized that he was in Dakin's body.  
  
"No...." he cried, but he was started once again when he found that his voice was also Dakin's.  
  
Looking over at Gohan, he realized that Gohan had Caine's body now. They looked at each other in a mix of disbelief and hopelessness.  
  
"Now, to free the destroyers!" said Dakin in pure glee. The glass chambers were lifted off the girls, who just collapsed onto the ground, still unconscious. "Oh, and I have something to tell you both, if you think you even have a sliver of a chance of winning. Without our psychic powers, our bodies are useless! Since our brains are in your bodies now, we have both physical and mental power, and you two have nothing!" cackled Caine, who flipped his new lavender hair.  
  
With a snap of his fingers, Dakin awoke Ryoko and Yuigi.  
  
Chapter 37  
  
Ryoko's vision blurred as she tried to look ahead of her. Once it focused, she saw the teal-haired man named Dakin, the one that had brought her here, with a look of terror on his face. She looked around and saw a brown-haired young man with blue eyes named Caine, looking at her, hopelessness plastered on his face.  
  
Seeing Trunks, her heart immediately skipped a beat and she flew towards him and threw her arms around him. A smile replaced his smirk, and he kissed her slowly and deeply.  
  
From the corner of her eye, Ryoko saw Caine gasping, then he got a look of pure anger in his eyes.  
  
"Don't kis-"  
  
Ryoko turned her full attention towards Caine, who just cut himself off. Then, the anger vanished and he looked at his feet. "We surrender...you may finish us now." he said slowly, as if he had to concentrate on his words.  
  
Hmmm...that's strange....  
  
Trunks no longer had control of his mind. He had to just sit back and watch as Caine used his body to kiss the one he loved, and controlled his mind to stop him from saying what he wanted to.  
  
"Yuigi I-" Gohan was also cut off. He remained silent with an empty look on his face.  
  
"Ok, what's going on here? I'm losing my patients!" Ryoko tapped her foot, and looked at the four boys for answers.  
  
"Dakin and Caine have surrendered to us." sneered 'Trunks', looking at Ryoko. "You may finish them off now."  
  
Something's wrong. thought Yuigi. She looked at Gohan, and he was also sneering. He nodded his head at Yuigi. Gohan never sneers! He's kind and gentle.  
  
"Why don't you two do it yourself?" asked Ryoko, slightly suspicious.  
  
"Well, they kidnapped you! It's only right that you get your revenge, that is, if you want to." softly said Trunks, smiling at Ryoko kindly.  
  
"Hmm... I guess you're right." sighed Ryoko.  
  
In a flash, Ryoko pounded her fist into Caine's head, not knowing that he was really Trunks and repeatedly punched him as hard as she could. To end it, she kicked him into the air and blasted him. Letting the dust and smoke settle, she looked at her enemy, torn at the end of the room. Now, to finish this…  
  
"Yuigi..." she called. Yuigi nodded, and looked at Dakin. Suddenly, he was floating in an orange sphere, and inside it he was being zapped repeatedly. Screaming, he looked at her painfully. Yuigi, I wish I could tell you that it's me....Gohan....  
  
'Trunks' and 'Gohan' smirked at each other. "Just another fifteen minutes, Caine, and we'll be combined permanently." said Dakin. "I just hope we're not as short as this body!" he said, looking down at himself, reffering to Gohan's body. They laughed as they watched the two girls, killing their own friends.  
  
Ryoko walked over to Caine, surrounded and covered by smoke. Coughing, he tried to speak but no words came out. I just need to do this for a little bit longer... thought Ryoko, as she blasted him a few times.  
  
Yuigi watched Dakin screaming inside the bubble, but suddenly he stopped. She glanced over at Ryoko, who was holding an unconscious Caine up by his shirt collar. Yuigi released Dakin, and Ryoko took hold of his shirt collar with her other hand. The two girls walked over to Trunks and Gohan, who both had their arms crossed. Smirking, they looked at each other. Just a couple more minutes, then Caine and I can combine. thought the Gohan imposter.  
  
Suddenly, Ryoko held Caine in front of Trunks, and held Dakin in front of Gohan. Yuigi eyed them both, and nodded her head at Ryoko. Suddenly, Yuigi's eyes flashed, glowed, and then the whole room glowed.  
  
"Uggghhh...what happened?" Caine was lying on the ground. He touched a spot on his head that hurt, and he realized there was blood there. "Oh no! I'm back in my own body!" he groaned. Then, he went unconscious.  
  
Dakin's eyes opened a sliver. His vison was blurry and he ached all over. Knowing that he was back in his own body, he gave up and slipped back into unconsciousness.  
  
Trunks looked down at himself with a grin on his face. Gohan did too, and they looked at each other. Ryoko and Yuigi shook hands. "Good teamwork, huh?" grinned Ryoko. Yuigi laughed and ran over to Gohan, hugging him.  
  
Ryoko looked at the two youngsters, then looked at Trunks, but he wasn't in front of her anymore. Confused, she looked around until she felt him pressing against her back. She smiled as he spun her around and held onto her shoulders and looked into her eyes. Putting her hands on his neck, she kissed him. Suddenly, she pulled back in worry. "How are we going to get back?" she asked him. Pondering this, he looked at his feet. Yuigi laughed. "Don't worry, I can re-open a portal easily." she told them. Suddenly, a swirling black portal appeared in the room. Waving a hand towards the portal, everyone followed Yuigi. "Wait, I think we should take care of these two, that'd be the smart thing to do." With a snap of her fingers, Dakin and Caine were gone. Trunks no longer could feel their power levels, and he knew that they were dead for good.  
  
Before they could walk through the portal, a whole crowd of woman ran into the room, cheering and shouting, "Goodbye, and congratulations! Now we all can go home!". Cadessa, the silver-haired girl, cried, "Goodbye Trunks, I'll miss you!"  
  
"Who's that?" questioned Ryoko, looking blankly at Cadessa. Sighing, he responded, "You don't want to know."  
  
Chapter 38  
  
Ayeka was pacing around the living room, really worried now. Oh Ryoko, I guess I don't hate you like I thought I did. The truth is, I kind of like you being around, even if we did fight a lot. But, I guess that fighting will be over now. You have Trunks now and I have Tenchi. The rivalry is over.  
  
Tenchi walked into the room, seeing Ayeka looking worried. Hugging her, he said, "I know those guys, they're all tough. They'll be back."  
  
A few moments later, as if Tenchi had planned saying that just right, Ryoko walked through the door, followed by Trunks, Yuigi, and Gohan.  
  
"Ryoko!" cried Ayeka, "Yuigi, Trunks, Gohan...I'm so glad to see all of you! We were so worried about you all, where were you?"  
  
Since she was loud, Ayeka was heard by everyone in the house, who all gasped and cheered upon seeing the four people.  
  
"It's a really long story, so if you guys wanna hear it, sit down." ordered Ryoko, a smile on her face.  
  
After telling the story, everyone was shocked. "So, the reason why Trunks and Gohan are here is because that man, Sovereign Dakin, brought them here?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
After a while, everyone went back to their usual routine. Ryoko got on grey spring jacket to go for a walk, but was stopped by Tenchi. "Ryoko? I.......I need to talk to you for a second."  
  
"Sure, grab a coat and come for a walk with me."  
  
Outside, Tenchi turned to Ryoko. "I've got to tell you something Ryoko. I don't really know how to say this, but Ayeka and I are-" Ryoko cut him off with a hand, and smiled. "I hope you two are happy together." Gaping at Ryoko, Tenchi couldn't speak. How did she know? he wondered.  
  
Closing her eyes, Ryoko let the wind flow through her mane, as she soaked in the fresh air of the country. Sighing in relief that she was back here, and not anywhere near Dakin or Caine, she smiled and continued walking without Tenchi by her side. She didn't need him there, however, and that was the first time she had ever felt that way.  
  
Gohan and Yuigi were wandering around inside Washu's lab, looking at all the strange creatures she held in there. "Hey Yuigi, I didn't know you had psychic powers, how come you didn't tell me?" he questioned, stopping in the dark lab, by a tank that contained a whale-like fish with sharp teeth.  
  
She sighed, fearing that this time would come. "There's a lot I haven't told you, Gohan."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Sadly, she looked at him. "Like that I used to do bad things, evil things." she started crying. "I used to be evil." Turning away from him with her face in her hands, she said, "You probably hate me now. You've done so many good things in your lifetime, and I spent mine trying to destroy things."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
She turned to him, tears in her eyes and on her cheeks. "You don't hate me?"  
  
Gohan shook his head. "No. Everyone has a chance to change their ways. I think that if they do, it makes up for all the bad things they've done. Trunks' father, Vegeta, used to be bad. He killed a lot of people, but now he's changed and has a family and everything."  
  
"Thanks Gohan. That makes me feel better."  
  
They continued walking in the lab, making sure not to disturb Washu. She was working on some project that she wouldn't tell anybody about, but she seemed really excited about it.  
  
"Goku, I'm getting worried about Gohan!" cried Chi-Chi. Sitting down next to her on the couch, he put an arm around her. "Don't worry, he's the strongest person in the world, maybe even the universe. Trunks and Gohan are probably just enjoying themselves so much that they decided to stay and extra week! They'll be back any day now."  
  
Bulma was getting a little worried herself, after Chi-Chi had called her several times.  
  
"Don't worry about those two." said Vegeta. "You're wasting your time just pacing around. They're fine, because nobody's stronger that two Super Saiyains."  
  
Bulma smiled. "You're right."  
  
Chapter 39  
  
Ryoko was still walking down the path in the woods when she heard something behind her. She spun around, and saw that it was Trunks. He took her hand and they continued walking in silence until they came upon something in the woods.  
  
"There's my time machine, Washu and I still need to fix it."  
  
The two began taking different parts of the capsule and carrying them back to the house.  
  
Once all the parts were inside, they walked into Washu's lab. "Uh, Washu? We need to fix this so we need to go to Tokyo."  
  
Laughing, Washu wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "No we don't! I walked out there when you guys were fighting those people on whatever planet you were on, and I've got the parts all made right here! It was quite the project for me, but I did it!"  
  
Smiling, Trunks walked over to help Washu put his machine together. Seeing the machine, Ryoko put her hands in her pockets and headed to her room to think about something that had been on her mind ever since the first time she had saw Trunks.  
  
After a few hours, the time machine was complete. "Thanks for helping me Washu!" thanked Trunks.  
  
"No problem, even though I'm more of a scientist than a mechanic."  
  
Laughing, he left the room to look for Ryoko. After not finding her in the living room or outside, he decided to look in her bedroom. Sure enough, she was sitting on her bed, with a sad look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting by her. Looking at him, she said, "I want to be with you, but we live in two different worlds. If we're going to be with each other, how will we work this out? If I go back with you, I'd be leaving my world behind, and same for you. If you stay here, then..."  
  
Trunks sighed, as he hung his head. He had never thought about this before. Well, it had entered his mind, but he shook it off.  
  
Washu knocked on the door. "Come in." answered Ryoko sadly. With big grins on their faces, Washu and Yuigi entered the room. "We couldn't help overhearing your conversation." smiled Washu.  
  
Ryoko sneered. "You mean, you couldn't help eavsdropping in on our conversation."  
  
Sighing, Washu responded, "Overhearing sounds better to me. Anyways, Yuigi and I, with her pshycic powers and my ingenious brain, have re-opened the portal that brought Trunks and Gohan here. It's opened permanently, so you guys can go in between worlds whenever you like!  
  
Ryoko and Trunks also started grinning.  
  
"Well, we gotta go!" Washu said, and she and Yuigi left the room. Yuigi saw Gohan in the hall, and told him the whole story. They decided that Yuigi would come over to Gohan's world every summer, and that she would go back to her own world in the fall. Then, Gohan would come over to her world every once in a while. They were too young to get married or anything, so this worked out well for both of them.  
  
Still sitting on the bed, Ryoko glanced at Trunks. "You know what? I'm kind of glad that Dakin kidnapped me. If he hadn't, that portal never would've been opened, and I wouldn't ever have met you."  
  
Nodding, Trunks held her hand. "So, Ryoko, how would you like to be the first Juraian to enter my world?"  
  
Prologue  
  
Ryoko went back with Trunks every summer. When they weren't seeing each other, Ryoko was with Tenchi and the rest, and Trunks returned to his own time. Yuigi and Gohan also visited each other.  
  
Ayeka and Tenchi got married. They both decided against the Jurain style of marriage and chose the earthling style instead. Ayeka chose Sasami and Yuigi to be the flowers girl and Gohan to be the ring bearer, and chose Ryoko to be the Maid of Honor. Tenchi and Ayeka decided to not go back to Jurai to rule the planet, and so they remain at the Masaki house.  
  
Kiyone got promoted and returned to Jurai. Mihoshi returned, too, but was sent to be re-trained, so she isn't going to be Kiyone's partner until she learns the correct way to be a Galaxy Police Officer.  
  
Sasami took Ayeka's place on the Jurai royal throne, but still visits Earth every chance she gets.  
  
Washu, Ryoko, and Yuigi remain the only house guests left in the Masaki home. Ayeka and Ryoko became great friends. Since Yuigi and Ryoko are gone to the parallel universe more than they are at the Masaki house, all is quiet now unless one of Washu's projects explodes.  
  
Even though Yuigi and Gohan were in love when the story ended, their puppy- loved changed into true love as they got older and older. Chi-Chi didn't approve of Yuigi distracting Gohan of his studies, so Yuigi had to study along with him. They both went to college together and soon after got married. Yuigi decided that she wasn't very good friends with Sasami anymore, so there was nothing left for her in the parallel universe. She now lives in a house with Gohan and their two little girls, Roka and Jade.  
  
Deciding not to interfere with the past anymore, Trunks discontinued his visits to the past. His mother died a couple of months later, so he now lives in Ryoko's world. He's happy there, even though he's not in his own world, because he's surrounded by the people he knows and he's with the girl he loves. Trunks and Ryoko had one child, a boy named Damieon. Ayeka and Tenchi love Damieon and sometimes watch him while Ryoko takes Trunks to outer space. The portal between the worlds remains open, and Roka and Jade love to torture Damieon with kisses. Roka, Jade, and Damieon are all very powerful kids.  
  
So basically, folks, everyone lived happily ever after. That's my crossover story of my two favorite anime show, starring my two favorite anime characters! There's only one more thing to mention...  
  
THE END!  
  
Hey, what did you expect? A sequel? HA! Well…uh….I have one!!! Hehe just look for "Partition", that's the name of it! I hope my story was at least a little bit worth reading to ya. 


End file.
